


Confessions

by KitsuneArashi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, low brow, super low brow, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneArashi/pseuds/KitsuneArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ I should've kissed him. His big blue eyes were staring up at me, begging me to kiss him deeply and passionately ~</p><p>Cas has always been one pretty much of the girls, Jess and Kali are his best friends, that's all he needs and that's never gunna change until a triple date with Gabriel, Dean and Sam turned the world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bathroom Incident

**Author's Note:**

> So while going through old files on my computer I found this. It was a whole bunch of notes my friends and I wrote 8 years ago as old fics. There's over 50 pages and I have decided to bring this back.  
> I have approval of the people I wrote this with to recycle it.

  
  
**Castiel’s Point Of View:**

  
I didn't want to go. I only went because Jess suckered me into it, as usual. I was suffering from a one inch gash in my head, which required 5 stitches, and my head was pounding like a bass drum. The doctor at the hospital, Ellen, informed me that I should rest, but my friends had absolutely no intentions of letting that happen. Apparently my falling down the stairs was fate or some shit as it allowed us to meet the Winchester boys, who promptly invited us out that night.  
  
A part of me wanted to ignore the fact that Jess had brought up Balthazar to try and convince me to go. I wanted to refuse that he had anything to do with the fact that I was leery about going out tonight. He was all I knew of love for three years. He was my best friend and first boyfriend. Now, he was out of my life and about to marry some Army officer, Michael, who could probably kick the shit out of me if he really wanted to. But I just didn't want to date anyone, it had nothing to do with Balthazar. Much.  
  
Kali pulled the car up to the house, waiting with the car idling while Jess fished her keys out of her purse to unlock the door, once it was safely open she backed out of the driveway and rolled her window down to shout; "You bitches be ready by 7 p.m. because I don't want to be late with my date with destiny!"  
  
I rolled my eyes because I was the farthest thing from excited that a person could be. Jess, sensing that I was less than enthused huffed at me. We walked in, shut the door, and flopped onto the couch.  
  
"Castiel, honestly, I don't think it's going to hurt you to have a little fun now and again." Jess was looking at me, annoyed but with a sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Jess," I snapped. "I don't know if it actually occurred to you, but I am a little wounded right now. Maybe I don't feel the need to go out and get a fucking hangover to make it worse." I rubbed the bandage on my forehead to get my point across, wincing a little at the sting.  
  
Jess, not being one to take no for an answer turned to me and pouted her lip out. Once she clearly saw that it was doing nothing for me, she brought up the guys. GREAT.  
  
"Cas, you didn't notice that one guy did you? Dean?" Jess was facing away from me a little, looking at me from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Who the hell is Dean?"  
  
She smiled her perky little smile as she turned to look over at me and I knew she was up to something.  
  
"Dean was the shorter one. He had the brown hair, and those green green eyes. I think he'd be perfect for you." She pressed.  
  
Is this chick for real? She'd met them for all of a millisecond and she thought we'd be perfect together?  
  
"Sweetie, thanks, but no thanks. You don't know him from Adam, and I didn't even talk to him." I wasn't interested in dating. Not now, maybe never again.  
  
She sighed in slight defeat, but if I knew Jess, and I did, she would come up with a new plan quickly.

~

  
  
It was nearly 5:30 and I had just gotten up from my nap. I didn't feel any better or any worse from earlier today. I dreaded even climbing out of bed, because I knew what that would mean... going to the bar.  
  
As I sat up, I realized that my head was actually feeling a lot better than it had before, which gave me less of an excuse to back out. I could always lie, but Jess always knew better. Fucking Jess and her damned mind tricks.  
  
When you speak of the devil, he shall appear, because no sooner than that thought entered my mind, my bedroom door bolted open and Jess was hopping on my bed.  
  
"Get ready. You don't need a shower. Just get ready. We're going to go early, and you need to look fabulous." She ordered.  
  
"I do not WANT to look fabulous; I WANT to go in jeans and a t-shirt. That's what I feel comfortable in."  
  
She rolled her eyes at me and went into my closet where searching through and discarding outfit after outfit, finally deciding on black dress pants, a white button down and a navy tie.  
  
"Get dressed. When you're done come into the bathroom, and I'll do your hair."  
  
Great. Not only was I incapable of dressing myself, but I needed my hair done for me, too. It was like I was a fucking 3 year old. What the deuce?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Jess’s Point Of View:**  
  
  
  
I was so excited, and I didn't really know why. Possibly the prospects of hot young suitors. The rest of the men in this god-forsaken town were so boring and mutually lame. It was like they shared a fucking brain.  
  
I waited in the bathroom for Castiel to get changed. He wasn't all that willing to go out, and I understood why. These were three complete strangers that we were trusting on a whim. I had such a good feeling about them though. I wanted to cheer him up... somehow. I figured if I could get him together with Captain Sexy Jeans that he would at least loosen up.  
  
Cas moped into the bathroom, dressed to fucking kill. I loved when he wore the clothes I picked out. Usually he looked so plain, slobbing it up in his band shirts and jeans. I never did understand why he felt the need to dress like such a slob.  
  
"Okay, I'm here, but watch the stitches. They hurt. You hurt me and I'll kick the crap out of you, blondie." Cas snapped, leaning against the bathroom counter.  
  
I had to suppress my laughing. Castiel couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag. I know this, because the only reason he didn't get a beat down from Uriel in school was because Kali got to him first, jumping in to protect Castiel before he could even get a hit in.  
  
"I promise, Cas, once I get done with you, you won't even know who you are!"  
  
"Can you make it to where I don't know WHERE I am?"  
  
I gave him the look of death, and tugged his hair a little more roughly than strictly necessary. "It was worth a shot," He mumbled.

~

  
It was nearing 7 o'clock and I was pacing back and forth. Kali had called at 4 and said she wanted to leave a little earlier to get a good table. She still wasn't here yet, and I knew that I had to have called her cell phone 20 times within the last 10 minutes.  
  
It was 7 on the nose when she arrived, excitedly I dragged Castiel out of the house and locked up. Castiel took the front seat and I took the back. Kali had a pissed off look on her face when she looked at me in the rear view mirror.  
  
"So, bug-a-boo, what was so damned important that you called my phone a gazillion times?"  
  
"Just shut up and drive Kali. You told me you'd be here earlier than this."  
  
"Pardon me, but do you think that I wake up looking this perfect? It takes time to look this damn good."  
  
_'Yeah fucking right'_ I thought. Kali looks like she could've walked out of a magazine. Her dark hair looking wavy and amazing, eyes sparkling with untold jokes and mischief. What a bitch. I wish I had those kind of looks.  
  
"So, Kali, did you bring the C.D?" I giggled to myself and I could see her smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"You know it, babe."  
  
She popped the C.D in and Castiel started laughing out loud. His laugh was like music to our ears. He had the best laugh, hands down. "OH HELL NO" He chuckled.  
  
"Oh hell yes," Kali choked out, laughing. "That's my shit right here!"  
  
Surprisingly, Castiel was the one who turned up the volume and he turned and looked at me and busted out the first lyrics of the song. Clearly, he was in a good mood, even though we'd dragged him out for this. One by one we started singing in unison to the cheesy 80's song that blared through the tiny convertible.  
  
We were all laughing and having a good time. It had been a long time since we had all laughed that way. The laughing subsided once we hit the parking lot to the bar. O'Malley's had always been the spot to hang out. We would go there when we were in high school after all of the major games. They knew us by name, and we were like royalty.  
  
Kali dug a compact out of her purse and we all checked our makeup and hair. Castiel was even allowing me to fuss over his hair without complaint. We all hopped out of the car, Kali set the alarm, and we made our way up to the bar.  
  
"I wonder if Sgt. Muscles is already in here," Kali asked. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to stop until she had him. "Jess you get the tall guy and Cas, you get the angry, mute guy."  
  
I tried to suppress my laughter. Castiel had a look of disgust on his face as he looked up at me and said, "This Dean doesn't talk? Are you shitting me, Jess?"  
  
"He does talk," Kali rebutted, "but we just haven't heard him, yet. For all we know he's probably as big a dork as you are, Cas. He probably listens to all of that classical mumbo jumbo and reads books and shit." Castiel rolled his eyes.

We walked in the door. I was dressed to kill in a jade green tank top and skinny jeans and a pair of sandals, which cost more than the rest of my outfit. Of course, Kali trumped both of us with a short red dress that matched her perfectly painted red lips. She truly made me want to vomit all over her.  
  
We walked to our favorite table at the back of the bar. The server already knew what we wanted to drink and brought it to us immediately. I always got an appletini, Kali, when she went out with us, always got a gin and tonic, and Castiel always had a Bud Light.  
  
  
We were ready.

 

  
**Kali’s Point Of View:**  
  
  
  
I started sipping on my gin and tonic and realized that I had been tapping my foot impatiently. It was unlike me to be so agitated over a guy. I always chalked it off as their loss. Why the hell was I so anxious?  
  
"What time is it?" Even Castiel was beginning to lose his patience.  
  
"It's 7:30. They said they'd be here about now." I knew it was stupid of me to be so impatient over a few seconds, but I don't get stood up.

No sooner than I had said the time, here came the three most beautiful guys I'd ever laid eyes on. I mean, ALL of them were beautiful, and every pair of eyes that came with a pulse were staring at them as they walked by.  
  
I couldn't contain my smile. They looked like movie stars or models, perfect in comparison. They all had on jeans that fit just right. Gabriel had a white button down shirt and a fitted ball cap that he'd worn backwards and smelled like a dream. Dean also had a button down shirt, but it was a light blue with his sleeves rolled up his forearms. Finally, Sam was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt that actually accented his muscles, that I had no idea that he even had. They looked good as hell.  
  
I turned to look at Jess and Castiel and they had to be thinking the same thing I was thinking. They were like sex on legs, and we wanted to be on them.  
  
"What do you want to drink?" I put on my cool face, trying not to slobber all over Gabriel.  
  
"Ah, just make it three Bud Lights. We're not too picky." Gabe flashed a smile at me that made me go temporarily blind. I walked up to the bar, grabbed their beers, and brought 'em to the group who was already sitting down across from us. It was like they read our minds. Gabe across from me, Dean from Castiel, and Sam from Jess. Weird.  
  
"So," Castiel asked, "how do you all like it here in Kansas? Your mom was telling me that you all just moved here?"  
  
Dean spoke up. It was the first thing I'd heard him say. If I hadn't had seen him blink I would've thought he was a vegetable. "It's dull here. Only because we hadn't met anybody worth talking to. Not until today." He flashed a crooked grin and I thought I saw Castiel literally melt into his chair. Dean was looking right at him when he said it so I can't say that I blame him. He blushed and shrank into his chair a little, as he always did when any guy looked his direction.  
  
There was a little patio outside and suddenly Jess jumped up 'to get some fresh air.' To my surprise, and apparently to the surprise of the remaining siblings at the table, Sam escorted her out.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Sam’s Point Of View:**  
  
  
  
I didn't know WHY I decided to jump up to walk her out, but I felt like I needed to. I was drawn to this tiny woman. She was probably feisty. Especially in bed. Oh my god, I needed to quit thinking like that. I've known this girl for all of half a day and I'm trying to picture her in bed.  
  
"You really don't have to come out here with me." Jess said, her voice sounding like a choir of angels. "I really just can't stand to have all that smoke around me. I have minor asthma problems."  
  
"Well, I couldn't bear to have it on my conscience to let something happen to you while I'm here."  
  
She's blushing. Hells yes! If I kept this up, I could at least feel her up or something by the end of the night. Kali was probably going to fuck that blond guy. He looked easy. I'm not sure about Dean and that shy dude. He's pretty old fashioned as far as bi guys go.  
  
I decided to break the tension that had grown in the last couple of minutes through awkward silence. "What do you do, for work, I mean."  
  
"I run a legal firm in town. What about you?" She was a lawyer, I was impressed.  
  
"I was in the military up until this last spring. I had gotten really sick, and they honorably discharged me. So, right now, I'm working in my dad's private office."  
  
She nodded with an impressed look on her face. She probably thinks I'm some really innocent guy that never gets laid. Little does she know, I'm a closet freak. Hell, I'd fuck her right now, but I don't know where she's been. She could stalk me for all I know. Gotta' keep it cool for now.  
  
"Well, she sighed, I think we should go in now. Thanks so much for walking out here with me." She smiled and I wanted to jump her, but I didn't.  
  
"You're very welcome." We walked back into the bar.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Castiel’s Point Of View:**  
  
  
  
I didn't really know this guy. He'd barely said five words since he'd been here, but he kept staring at me. God, I wished he'd say something soon. His voice was like Heaven wrapped up in God.  
  
Sam and Jess had walked back into the bar and finally Dean spoke up as they were settling back into their chairs. "You two have fun out there?" He winked at Sam. I blushed for no fucking reason.  
  
We all sat there as a group drinking and getting to know each other. Dean said very little. I was afraid that he didn't like me, not that it mattered. I was sitting there more or less to myself, when one of my favorite songs came on... "With You" by Chris Brown. "Oh my god, I love this song!" I practically shouted. It could've been the alcohol talking through me, I was always a lightweight.  
  
Gabriel grabbed Kali's hand and led her to the dance floor and Sam grabbed Jess's hand and led her out. That left me and Dean all by our lonesome.  
  
"You don't dance, by some chance do you?"  
  
"I am clumsy, which makes me pretty lame on all accounts." I looked down. Like I just said that.  
  
"You're hardly lame. Come on, I can't NOT dance with you to one of your favorite songs." He sent me that grin and I was putty in his hands. He grabbed my hand and let me to a far part of the dance floor.  
  
We started swaying to the music, and surprisingly, I wasn't stepping on his toes. He rested his hands on my back and I had mine on his shoulders. To my surprise he was humming along with the music. I was looking up at him like I was fucking Rain Man or something. I was surprised I didn't have drool coming out of my mouth. I could taste his scent on my tongue and just the thought made my cock twitch a little in my pants. He looked down at me and started smiling. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," I put my head down embarrassed. But he had other plans. He put a hand under my chin and lifted my head up. "Never lower your eyes. You're nothing less than spectacular, and you should feel that way every day."  
  
If I hadn't known any better I would have thought he was going to kiss me. I had no words, just red cheeks. He pressed me against him and we continued to dance.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Dean’s Point Of View:**  
  
  
  
I should've kissed him. His big blue eyes were staring up at me, begging me to kiss him deeply and passionately. I felt his heartbeat through my own when I told him he was nothing less than spectacular. It was true. He was everything and more than that all wrapped up in one.  
  
"I should confess that I don't generally like Chris Brown. I do, however, like this song. It's actually pretty."  
  
I looked at him and couldn't control my intrigue. "What kind of music do you like?"  
  
"Mostly rock. Older stuff. I love classical. I guess it really just depends on my mood."  
  
I was actually interested. He loves classical music? He loves rock? Pretty and had good taste in music, aside from this Chris Brown stuff.  
  
"What about you?" He was inquisitive. I like that.  
  
"The same." I was short with it. I wasn't going to go into details. I didn't feel that it was necessary and his voice was making it hard for me to concentrate on not kissing him. His hair smelled like strawberries and I wanted to take it in my hands and absorb it into my memory. But, that would make me look like a fucking weirdo, so I had to smell it from a distance, a very short distance.  
  
The song finally ended and I escorted Castiel back to his seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Kali’s Point Of View:**  
  
  
  
The song ended and I started to walk back to the table when Gabe grabbed my hand.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished dancing with you, yet."  
  
I wanted to just take him outside and ride him for dear life. I didn't care that we just met. This man somehow knew how to control me, and I liked it. A LOT.  
  
"Swing" by Savage came on and before we knew it we were bumping and grinding on the dance floor. He was strategically placed behind me with one hand on my abdomen and one hand dangerously close to my breast. I was getting turned on the more he ground into me. I looked around to find that Jess and Sam had left the dance floor shortly after Dean and Castiel. This idea of my being alone with Gabe made me smile.  
  
He had his mouth dangerously close to my ear and I could feel my nipples getting hard from his hot breath on my neck.  
  
"You know," he whispered "it wouldn't take too much for me to fuck you right now."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" He smiled at me and I knew it was on. FUCK YEAH!  
  
I led him to the employee bathroom. I had a long standing agreement with the owners of the bar that I spend too much money to use a public facility. It also had a lock. I turned around and he kissed me hard and full and deep. He wrapped his hands in my hair and pulled my head back where he took full advantage of my exposed neck.  
  
I reached down to his throbbing length and realized that he was HUGE. I mean, he could've competed with John Holmes. I was excited and practically salivating over this.  
  
He ran his hand down sides, over my thighs, and to my aching core. He rubbed over my panties in a circular motion, and then up and down.  
  
"Damn girl, you're wet."  
  
"What do you want to do about that?" I was breathless. I had never wanted a man so bad in my life.  
  
He propped me up on the counter and moved slowly down, pulling down my panties with his teeth. As much as I wanted him to go down on me, and God knows I did, I wanted him in me... NOW.  
  
"No," I whimpered. "I want you in me... right now. I need it." I apparently didn't have to tell him twice.  
  
He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down just enough to reveal his massive dick. It took all I had for my eyes not to bug out of my head when I saw that. I think, that it could kill a small village if he turned the wrong way.  
  
With one swift move, he had me scooted toward him and he put the tip in. He had one hand behind my neck and the other one was on my waist. This was going to be good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Gabriel’s Point Of View:**  
  
  
This girl is a fucking freak. I love it. Where has she been all of my life? I've been dying to find a girl who's down to do it whenever or wherever. It didn't hurt that she was fucking beautiful.  
  
I had the head of my dick in her pussy and I thrust it in. She was begging for it. I can't stand for people to beg, it makes me give in. Give in I did. And out. And in. She was moaning and I couldn't take my eyes off of her the entire time.  
  
I went harder and faster the more she screamed. She came at least twice before I did. She was shaky and I was still horny. I could've went again, and I wanted to, but everybody was probably wondering where we were, not that they couldn't have figured it out.  
  
I helped her up onto her feet and kissed her. She reached for her panties but I stuck them in my pocket. It was a souvenir. I liked to chronicle my conquests, and she may be the greatest victory yet.  
  
We walked out of the bathroom looking a little flushed. Probably because I fucked the shit out of her. Hells yes.

  
  
  
**Castiel’s Point Of View:**  
  
Dean and I had exchanged numbers by the time Gabe and Kali got done fucking in the employee restroom. Dean mentioned that he wanted to go sight seeing tomorrow, and who was I to tell him no.  
  
"Where would you like to meet?" I questioned.  
  
"How about you give me your address. There really isn't any sense in wasting time with two cars."  
  
I agreed and wrote my address on a napkin and slipped it to him. Jess and Gabriel watched as we flirted back and forth about books and music. Kali and Sam gave each other some pretty confused looks.  
  
"I swear to God we thought he was emotionally stunted, you know?" Gabe whispered to Kali. Luckily Dean hadn't been paying attention, but I heard what she said, and shot an evil look her way. She just laughed at me. Seriously, what the hell was I going to do?  
  
  
  
  
  
**Jess’s Point Of View:**  
  
  
  
Sam proved to be a complete gentleman. They all seemed to. Dean kissed the top of Castiel's hand and promised to call him in the morning, Gabe got all but raped by Kali when he tried to give her a peck on the lips, and Sam gave me a kiss on the cheek and asked if he could call me.  
  
I don't know what it is about Sam, but it seems like I could really fall for him. I wouldn't mind getting him in bed, either. That was just wrong, what am I talking about? I don't even know this guy.  
  
I was more excited for Castiel than anything. He seemed to be happy and he had a little hitch in his step. He wasn't as forward as Kali or myself. He was extremely introverted and somehow Dean snapped him into reality, even if it were only a little bit.  
  
We said bye to the others and we headed home. Kali decided she was going to crash out our house tonight so we could all talk about the hotness that was the Winchesters.  
    


	2. The Tour and The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘…He was like an untapped resource. And I tapped it. Oh yeah.…’

**Castiel’s Point Of View:**  
  
We all got into pajamas. I had on a ratty old tank top and sleep pants, Jess had a black nightie, and Kali had to settle for one of my big t-shirts and a pair of boxers, since apparently her panties went missing. We were all skanked out, except for Jess, who refused to wear anything but the best, even to bed.  
Kali made some popcorn and we sat around on the floor getting ready for our gossip night. We hadn't done this since I started dating Balthazar the year after I graduated from high school. The three of us were acting like we were giddy school girls who had just had their first date. Only, it was almost like it was our first dates... these guys were more incredible than anything we'd ever seen before, and then some.  
"So," Kali started "Gabriel Winchester has got the biggest dick that I have ever seen. It's fucking ginormous." She said it with a huge grin. If Kali said it's big, we'll take her word for it. It's not like she was Ms. Innocent, she'd been around, a few times.  
Jess gasped a little and laughed. We didn't want to know, but we wanted to know. We were just as bad as anyone when it came to talking about sex. I was perfectly comfortable talking to the girls about this stuff. When I finally decided to have sex, I would know more than I needed to do what I had to do.

  
"Cas, do you think that Dean will be the one to take your V-Card?" Kali was looking straight at me, and I could feel my face flush.

  
"I don't know. I mean, he's a nice-looking guy-" Jess cut me off.

  
"Nice-looking my ass! He's fucking hot!"

  
"Okay, he is HOT. But, I don't even know him, and I can't imagine having sex with someone I don't know." I automatically realized then that Kali had fucked Gabriel just about two hours ago. She didn't say anything and just smirked.

  
"It's not all that bad, Cas. Hell, if he is half the man that his brother is, you're doing good."

  
I tried not to think of Dean that way. He was intelligent and thoughtful. If he were going to try to do anything with me, I would have imagined that he'd have done it tonight. Virgin or not, I'm not giving myself to someone without them having my heart.  
  
"I think that Sam will be my next." Jess was convinced. She always had a knack for knowing certain things. Of all of my five years of knowing her, Jess never said things like that. This must be serious. Hell yeah, it's serious, because Kali even gave her a shocked glance.

  
"I'm just saying," she said. "I know when something feels right. He isn't like every other guy trying to get in my pants the first night. I dunno, it's just different."

  
I thought it was ridiculously cute, because for once, Jess was vulnerable. Kali had to open her big mouth and ruin it.

  
"You should just fuck him the next time you see him, then. I mean, since you know he's going to be the next on your very short list of lays." She giggled at what she'd said. Jess was not amused.

  
"Well, I hate to be a party pooper," I sighed, "but I have to get up rather early and be ready for Dean to pick me up."

  
Jess giggled, "Wear some sexy boxers, Castiel!" Kali cat-called me as I walked to my bedroom.

I turned around and flipped them both off. "Save that for Dean, baby!" Kali shouted.

  
~

  
  
I slept better last night than I have for three months since Balthazar and I had broken up. Usually I would spend every night tossing and turning and reaching for somebody who wasn't there. Balthazar was the furthest thing from my mind last night. The only thing I could think about was Dean. I was excited to see him today, and I'm still unsure why. He made me feel desirable.

  
I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. It said 8 a.m. and Dean would be here in nearly an hour to pick me up.

"Shit. The one time I actually sleep well." I trudged out of bed and grabbed a quick shower. Thankfully Jess had not been up to use up all of the hot water yet. I was still leery about washing my hair, but Dr. Harvelle reassured me that I should be fine as long as I didn't rub the stitches. It burned a little, but otherwise, I felt greasy and the shower felt great.

  
I jumped out, remembering to put a towel down first, and dried off. After putting my clothes on and blow drying my hair, I brushed my teeth and put on a pair of sneakers. I looked at the clock on the end table and it said it was ten til 9. Just then, I heard "Supermassive Black Hole" blaring over my cell phone.  
I ran over to grab the phone just in time to find Dean on the other end.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Hello, Castiel, it's Dean. Are you ready?"

  
I took a deep breath, "As ready as I'll ever be."

  
"Great, because I'm outside waiting on you." I was somewhat in shock. How long had he been waiting out there? I didn't know whether to be flattered or freaked the fuck out.

  
I put on my game face and walked outside. I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a gorgeous, black, older car sitting in my driveway. He was standing outside talking on his cellphone not paying much attention to the fact that I was acting like a total basket case. I cleared my throat.

  
"Hey Castiel, you look, amazing." He looked me up and down and closed his phone without saying 'bye.'

  
I instantly blushed. I only had on a tshirt and some dress pants. Nothing special. "Thanks." I managed to squeak out.

  
He smiled widely at me and I blushed. I felt my eyes lower and he cleared his throat. He walked up to me and said, "More than spectacular." If my cheeks could have changed 50 different shades of red, they would have.

  
He walked me to the car and opened the door for me; something I was clearly NOT used to.

  
"Should we listen to some music for awhile, or shall we talk?" Dean waited for me to answer, smiling softly.

  
"Uhm, we can talk. What do you want to talk about?"

  
"You can start with telling me why you are single." I felt the blush coming back.

  
"Well... I did have a boyfriend about three months ago. He's in the Army. Dumped me because I wouldn't have sex with him."  
  
He looked entertained. "If he were any real man at all, he would value your body and respect your wishes." Is this guy for real? It's like he walked straight out of a fucking love story.  
"I mean that," he hissed. "I hate it when I see anyone being treated unfairly. It's your body, you should do with it as you see fit." I really must be going crazy. This guy was a fuckin' godsend.

  
"Take a left here, we should get some coffee." I pointed our way to a Starbucks.

 

  
  
**Dean’s Point Of View:**  
  
I was noticeably aggravated that Castiel's last boyfriend saw him as a piece of ass rather than the rare beauty that he was. Not that I hadn't thought about what it would be like to make love to him. It was the first thing that came to my mind when I saw him yesterday in nothing but a towel at the hospital. He had milky smooth skin and his sharp hipbones drove me crazy.

  
I pulled into a parking space outside of the Starbucks and watched him climb out of the car. It took everything I had in me to look away from him, but my eyes stayed glued to his ass. I felt a little embarrassed when he turned toward me and caught me staring.

  
I hopped out of the car and set the alarm. Without thinking about it I held Castiel's hand. He jumped as if he'd been shocked, but he didn't tear away from my grasp. As we got to the door I'd held it open for him. I was intent on being a complete gentleman toward him. I didn't want him to believe that my only intention was to get in his pants.

  
"Can I help you?" the girl at the counter asked.

  
"Uhm, I'll just have a Frappuccino. Dean what do you want?" I had no idea what the different drink names even were, so I ordered the same thing as Castiel. We took a seat by the window and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was stunning. The way his eyes danced when he laughed, glorious and blue like the sky, the way the sun glistened off of his nearly translucent skin, and his mouth.

The things I could do with his mouth. Oh my god I'm such a pervert. I had to quit thinking about him like that.

  
"Dean. Dean!" Castiel was trying to get my attention, because apparently I had zoned out while thinking about his sinful looking mouth.

  
"I'm sorry. What?" I focused my gaze back on his eyes, wrenching my thoughts away from the images of my cock in his mouth.

  
"Where did you want to go today?"

  
I didn't have the heart to tell him I'd already seen everything that there is to be seen here in Lawrence. I just wanted to be around him. "Do you have any places to go hiking?" 

  
He gave me a confused look and then turned his mouth up into a perfect smile. "Of course.  We'd have to drive a little ways, but there are all kinds of places to hike."

  
I figured I could at least get a kiss out of the deal. I'd settle for just spending time with him, but I'll take whatever he wants to give.  
  
~  
  
We'd drove for about an hour until we reached a heavily wooded area. "This looks good." Castiel mumbled.

  
I pulled over off to the side in a clearing and we got out of the car. I remembered to bring a pack with me, because I had planned to go hiking with him if he'd let me. Thank god he agreed, because I brought a light lunch with me and I didn't want it to go bad.

  
"You always come prepared to go hiking?" Castiel laughed and it was like music to my ears.

  
"Well, I was hoping that you'd agree to it. I'm glad it worked out, or all of the food I made would just go to waste." Oh yeah, I was smooth. "I brought some fruit, mostly, and some sandwiches. There's some bottled water and a blanket to stretch out on when we eat."

  
He had a look of shock on his face. "Looks like you thought of everything. I'm impressed."

  
This increased my odds for that kiss. Hell, if I was lucky maybe some foreplay action was in my future. I was so prepared even, that I loaded my mp3 player on my phone with songs to play while we ate. A little of this and a little of that.

  
"Shall we?" Castiel started off to the woods, and I gladly followed.

 

  
  
**Castiel’s Point Of View:**  
  
I was majorly impressed by Dean. He'd thought of everything. I just didn't know why he'd gone through all these lengths to impress me.

Is this something he did with everybody?

  
We hiked for about a mile and a half making small chit chat along the way. I walked into a clearing where there were yards and yards of wildflowers growing, and spring nearby. It's like we walked into a fucking Disney movie. All that was left was a fucking blue bird chirping his happy ass off.

  
"This good?" I asked Dean.

He nodded. "This is perfect."

  
There were no trees covering us and there was a perfect amount of sunlight coming through. Not too hot, and not too cold. I helped Dean spread the blanket and get everything set up for our lunch.

  
"Do you like chicken?" Dean suggested. "It's the only thing I packed other than fruit, I didn't know what you liked."

  
"Chicken will be just fine, thanks." I was kind of giddy. He'd brought grapes, bananas, apples, and kiwi. We started picking through the food and I noticed him playing with his phone and setting it on top of the blanket beside him. He was playing music.

  
"The Who?" I was amazed. I love The Who. Even more so, I loved Pete Townsend. He was a musical genius.

  
"Yes. I love them. Townsend knows his stuff. It's too bad that John Entwhistle and Keith Moon aren't around anymore." He smirked.

  
We were done with our food and one of my favorite songs came on. "Let My Love Open the Door." It was Towensend's song. It was the slow version, and it made my heart melt. Dean stood up and grabbed my hand to guide me to him. Before I knew it, we were gliding to the music.

  
"This is one of my favorite songs." I looked at Dean beaming as I told him.

  
"I could tell. You grinned from ear to ear as soon as it came on."

  
We were standing pressed up against each other. His hands started to run down my back and onto my ass. I didn't know that I cared. I looked up at him through my eye lashes. I hadn't noticed, but his eyes were a spectacular shade of green. At that exact moment, I knew that I wanted him. I had never had the want to let a man have me, all of me, until that moment. He was different. He was kind, he was beyond good-looking, and he was all sorts of interesting. I couldn't take it any longer. It was now or never.

  
He leaned in and kissed me. I didn't have to make the move, because he did it for me. Our lips met and he showered them with soft kisses until he swept my lips with his tongue. I liked this. My head was telling me that this was the wrong thing to do, but my body was telling me to keep going, and it had never done that before.

  
"Castiel," Dean gasped into my mouth, "are you sure you want to be doing any of this?"

  
I didn't think, I just reacted. If Jess and Kali could see me now, they'd be cheering on the sidelines with foam fingers. I took his hand and brushed it up under my shirt. I hadn't gotten far with sex, but I had gotten good with the foreplay. Balthazar DID do one thing right.  
  
Dean moaned into my mouth and pressed me up against him. I could feel his hard cock through his jeans and mine stiffened a little in response, I knew I wanted it. I didn't care if it hurt. I just wanted him inside of me. He took his shirt off with one hand from the back and I kissed every inch that I could get my hands on. He took my sweater off and kissed and sucked on my chest, causing me to gasp in pleasure.

  
He unbuttoned my jeans and he pulled them down with my boxers, and got down on his knees in front of me. He looked up at me and bit his lip as wrapped his hand around my length. I thought my knees would go weak from pleasure but I stayed standing, most of my weight against the tree behind me. While he was jerking his hand, he flicked his tongue over the slit on the head of my cock. That was all it took.

I wanted him, I couldn't even stop myself as I pulled his pants and underwear down and he stepped out of them, slowly, but surely. He positioned himself on top of me and kissed me deeply and passionately.

  
"Castiel," his breath was shaky, "we don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

  
"I know. I want this." I was nervous but I was excited. I couldn't understand why I couldn't sleep with Balthazar for three years, but after one day, I was giving myself to a complete stranger, and it felt so good.

  
"Dean, there is something you should know." I was blushing a little.

  
"What Castiel, what do you need" He was kissing me with the fire of a thousand flames.

  
"I'm a virgin." He stopped kissing me. He looked in my eyes and they were soft. He turned up the corner of his mouth in a smile and sighed.

  
"Castiel, I don't want you to regret this." The look in his face was thoughtful, pensive.

  
"I've never wanted something so bad in my life." And with that he was kissing me again, slowly and sweetly. I grew considerably more nervous. His hands fumbling through the picnic basket for a small bottle of lube he'd stashed there, he really had thought of everything.  
  
He snapped open the lube and rubbed a little between his fingers, reaching down and rubbing the tip of one finger around the pucker of my hole. He prepped me slowly, pushing his finger in, knuckle by knuckle, waiting for my body to adjust to the the intrusion before slowly adding a second finger, then a third. My cock was twitching painfully and I jerked upwards with a moan when he curled his fingers, brushing over my prostate. He chuckled, pulling his fingers out slowly.

  
"Maybe you should be on top. You can have control that way." I nodded my head and he pulled me on top of him. He lowered me down to where the tip of him was brushing my sensitive, prepped hole. "Take your time, Castiel."

  
I lowered myself easily onto his erected penis. It hurt. It hurt badly and I probably should have taken more time, but as I started to move a little more it felt good. Dean clinched the blanket for dear life and every once in awhile muttering "Fuck" or "Shit." He sat up and without taking himself out of me, flipped me on my back and he took control. I liked it.

  
He threw my legs around his torso and thrust slowly and evenly until I got used to this new sensation. He kissed my neck and my shoulders as he thrust into me, my cock trapped between us, pushing me faster and faster towards climax.  
  
"You're so tight. I don't know if I can hold out much longer, Castiel. You're going to have to come for me... come for me now."

  
He thrust harder and faster and my eyes rolled back into my head in reaction to the ecstasy I was feeling. He pumped a few more times as he pushed me over the edge, causing me to cry out loudly as I came, spurting messily onto our chests between us. He thrust a few more times before he came too, pulling out at the last second and spilling onto the ground.

  
We lay there for a while, taking each other in. Eventually we got dressed and made our way back to the car, Dean said it was an Impala, and it was his _baby_. I was reeling from the pleasure that I'd just experienced.  
  


  
**_Dean’s Point Of View:_ **

  
  
_I can't believe this guy was a virgin._

What the hell.

Oh my god, he tasted so good. He was like an untapped resource. And I tapped it. _Oh yeah._

  
Deep down inside, I couldn't help but to feel a little wrong about what'd happened. I knew that fucking Castiel wasn't my plan. I would've been happy to sit there and hold him, like a sap. He obviously wanted something else, and I wasn't about to tell him no.

  
"Are you okay?" I had to ask him. I felt like such a douche bag, just at that moment.

  
Castiel was all flushed and glowing. "Never better."

  
"I just wanted you to realize that, I am happy to be the one you wanted to share this experience. I don't want you to think that this was my point. There was never any intention of this." Fuck, I'm such a sap.

  
He was blushing and giddy. I liked it. I liked that I made him feel as good as he made me feel. I liked that he was so pure, and I was him first. I was greedy and the more I thought about it made me want to be the only one. How was it possible that I could even feel this kind of connection with this total stranger?

  
"So," Castiel whispered, “is this the last stop you wanted to make today?" He looked hopeful.

  
"How about we go to my house and talk for awhile. Would that be okay?" He nodded and we were on our way.  
  


 

  
**Castiel’s Point Of View:**  
  
I was so giddy from what happened that I couldn't come down out of the clouds. He handled me with care, like I was fragile.

  
He was taking me to his parents' house. I was nervous. He wanted to talk.

Did he think it was a mistake?

  
We pulled into a long private drive outside the edge of town and he turned his car off as he parked it, turned to me, and kissed me. "Let's go in, shall we?"

  
His house was amazing, an old Victorian that just oozed charm.

  
Dean tugged at my arm and led me to the back porch where we could be alone.

  
"I want you to know, that I don't intend on leaving you alone. In fact, I would be delighted if you accompanied me to a party that's on this weekend." Dean looked nervous and a little possessive.

  
"What kind of party, exactly?" I didn't do parties. I didn't mesh well with large group of people.

  
"It's a 1930's party. The old school clothes and makeup. My brothers are going too. Maybe you could ask your friends if they'd like to come, that way you won't feel out of your element." Dean twisted his fingers nervously, biting his lip a little.

  
"That'd be great." I knew I'd go, if only just to see him.

  
We talked for about three hours about anything and everything and it felt like I knew him and that he knew me. I was on cloud nine and I loved it.

  
He took me home and I realized that Kali's car was still parked in the driveway. Dean got up to let me out and kissed me gently as he watched me walk in. I could see in my peripheral vision that two nose mary's were lurking out the window. I knew that they would want the full story ASAP.

  
I walked into the living room and flopped on the couch. I had a shit eating grin on my face.

Jess should've been the first to interrogate me, but Kali beat her to the punch.

  
"Tell us everything. I want details. Did you fuck him?" Kali was so forward.

  
"I did." Both girls squealed and jumped up and down in excitement.

  
"How big is he?" THAT came from Jess.

  
"He's huge." I was red. I could tell from my ears burning.

  
We went through the little details and there was a lot of "awws" and "how romantics" coming from the girls. Eventually, I told them about the party and they were both up for it. Now we just had to wait for two days. Jess was on a mission. She knew she had to get some hot outfits if we were going to fit in at this party.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels really really OOC, but I'm wanting to keep to the original story my friends and I wrote as much as I can which makes it difficult. Sorry.


	3. Puttin' On The Ritz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘…We looked around and Dean and Castiel were nowhere to be found. Great. The Winchester brothers owned this shit.…’

  
  
**Kali’s Point Of View:**  
  
After we all had gotten done discussing how proud we were of our little Castiel, we discussed what type of costumes we wanted. We all decided that the outfits would more or less be in the style of a flapper dress. I would be better off making our costumes, so I looked up some patterns online and thought about what materials to buy.

Jess and Castiel went to sleep, but I couldn't wait much longer to get started. I got in my car and drove to a fabric store that my friend worked at. It was only 10:00 and she hadn't closed up yet.

  
"Lisa!" I yelled as I saw her across the street, "don't close up, yet. I need a huge favor!"  
Lisa had never been my best friend, but she had connections, which is why I keep her around. She may be a backstabber and a gossiper, but she knew people that even I couldn't get to.

  
"Gah, sure Kali, hurry up." She was peeved. Hell, I guess I would be too if somebody caught me as I was trying to close up. "What is the emergency?"

  
"We're going to this 1930's party Saturday night and I need some materials to make two dresses and something for Cas. I don't want to have to resort to Hobby Lobby for this stuff. I want the good stuff, Lisa."

  
"Fair enough. I'm going to be at that party, too. There's one guy that I just can't get from that frat. It pisses me off. He acts like he's better than everybody else. He transferred from some other college and he didn't have to pledge again because he was like an "elder" in the frat or something."

  
I had a concerned look on my face. Dean was the only guy I knew in that frat. He went to a different college than Cas, but I couldn't help but ask.

  
"So, who's the lucky man?" _Please don't say Dean Winchester._ I'd hate to have to cut a bitch over my best friend's man.

  
"Dean Winchester. He's like, the perfect man. I think he might be gay, though, because he doesn't date." Lisa took non interest as a challenge, she even tried her ways on Castiel before he outright told her that he was gay.

_I'm going to have to cut this bitch._ I sighed, relatively sure that Dean was in fact, bisexual, which to Lisa would mean: Available.

  
I hurried up through the aisles and aisles of material, finally settling with satin. Red for Jess, Black for me, and some fabric to make an amazing suit for Castiel. I was cutting materials and trying to ignore the retard behind me gloating on and on about how Dean had said hi to her on his way to his Science class. I could give a shit. She had no chance. She pissed me off.

  
"Well, thanks for the material, Lisa. How much is this gonna' cost me?"

  
"Oh, don't worry about it, Kali, I'll just use my employee account. It's on me. I can't wait to see you at the party!"

  
_Oh yeah, bitch. You'll see me alright and I'm so going to flaunt Castiel and Dean to her. Fucking douche bag._

  
"Oh I can't wait to see you, too!" _See you go down in flames._  
~  
  
I got home and immediately started getting to work. Jess' dress was going to dip a bit in the front, and have layers. My dress was going to be similar to hers but no layers. Castiel's outfit was more fiddly, black pants and a long tan trench coat styled blazer.

  
It didn't take me long to get the outfits together. Fashion was my life and I was good. I was damn good. I had them put together to my exact specifications within a few hours. All that was left was for the others to let me tailor them. Mine was completely finished.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Castiel’s Point Of View:**  
  
I woke up to Kali jumping on my bed. GREAT. I didn't want to wake up this morning. I was sore in places that I didn't even know existed. Everything on the lower half of my body hurt. It was a good pain.

  
"Wake up. I need you to try on your suit." I cannot believe she'd already went shopping. I wanted to pick out my outfit.

  
"Kali, I thought we were going to go tomorrow and pick the outfits out." I was annoyed, she always did this.

  
"I know, but I couldn't wait, so I made them."

  
"You made them? Seriously?" I eyed her suspiciously.

  
"Yes! So, I need you to wake up so that I can fit it where it needs to and finish it up. Jess is already ready to try hers on."

  
I stretched and got out of bed, and I walked to the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth. I ran downstairs to the living room and there was one of the most perfect suit that I'd ever seen. I was so excited to try it on. I never got excited about clothes. What the hell.  
  
"I hope you like it, Castiel. I think you're going to look classic." Kali was preening, knowing already that I loved it.

  
I stripped down to my boxers and Kali just stood there watching like a pervert. It hugged all of the right places and I had never felt classier in my entire life. At that time Jess walked in with a stunned look on her face.

  
"Oh. My. God. Castiel, you're absolutely gorgeous." Jess said at the same time Kali blurted. "You're sure you're gay right?" Yeah, right. Like Jess and Kali, the queens of all things beautiful could be jealous of me. I blushed anyway.

  
"Isn't he perfect, Kali?" Jess and Kali stood back and stared me down as I turned around in front of a full length mirror that Jess had put in the living room.

  
"Dean will love him" Kali nodded.

_He will LOVE me?_ If only that were true.

  
I took off my outfit, careful to hang it carefully in my closet while Jess tried hers on. Kali was a genius. She had all of Jess' measurements down to a tee. We gawked at how exquisite she looked in her blood red dress. Eventually Kali showed us her finished product and we loved it just as much. We were going to look fucking hot, and those Winchester boys are not going to know what hit them.  
  


  
**Saturday Night**  
  
 **Castiel’s Point Of View:**  
  
I was excited. I had talked to Dean and he was going to be here any second to pick us up. He assured us that his brothers were meeting us at the party.

  
My hair was skillfully styled into a tousled look that Kali claimed was "sex hair".  Jess had her hair waved and Kali wore a perfect little hat to accent her dress. We were dressed to kill tonight, and we couldn't wait to see our victims.

  
Dean pulled up around 8:00 and rang the doorbell. When I answered the door, I hadn't expected to see the man in front of me looking so incredibly sexy.

  
He was wearing a black pin-striped suit, suspenders, a tie, and a black pin-striped fedora. His jacket was slung over his shoulder as he held his on the frame of the doorway. I was instantly hard.

  
"You look amazing, Castiel." His eyes were filled with lust, and something more, that I couldn't place my finger on.

  
"You look fucking fantastic." It was like I had verbal diarrhea. I didn't talk like that. Luckily, he took it in stride and gave me that sexy grin that he had been giving me the last couple of times that I'd seen him.

  
He kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear. "I hope you aren't too attached to that. I can't promise you that I won't rip it off of you by the end of the night." Fuckin' A! I was in there like swimwear.

  
Jess and Kali trotted down the stairs, dressed to kill and Dean tipped his hat to them.

"Damn, Winchester. You clean up nicely." Kali winked at him and he ducked his head.

"I try."

  
We hopped into the Impala and headed toward the party. Kali kept going on with Jess about how she couldn't wait to see Gabriel all dressed up and Jess swooned over the thought of Sam in a white suit.

I don't know how she did it, but standing there outside the frat house was Sam in a stunning white suit and Gabriel was wearing a gray one. They didn't wear the hats. But they still looked hot.

  
Kali was quick to jump out. I'm surprised she waited for the car to fucking stop moving. She wrapped her arms around Gabriel's neck and they were in instant make out mode. GREAT.

  
Jess was greeted at her door by Sam and he kissed her hand. It was almost TOO cute. She had the happiest grin on her face by that time. He genuinely made her happy inside. I knew how she felt.  
Dean stepped around to my car door and opened it. He took my hand and kissed my neck. I had instant goosebumps. We all walked hand in hand to the party and the guys went to get us some drinks.

Jess had a strange look on her face, almost like she was planning something. I saw her looking around and pinpointed her target. Lisa fucking Braeden. Gah, she was such a douche wad. Oh, and how great, she's headed our way.

  
"Hey Jess. Hey Kali. Oh, I didn't realize you were here, what's your name?"

  
"Cut it out bitch." Kali got defensive really quick. "You know it's Castiel. Quit projecting your hate on him. He can't help not wanting your ass. Try some fucking humility." Wow. Kali just gave her the verbal pimp smack. Nice.

  
"Well, what is he doing here, anyway? You have to be invited."

  
"Actually," Dean spoke up. "He's with me." He kissed me on the lips and the look on Whore Bitch’s face was fucking priceless.

  
"You should close your mouth. The flies are trying to get out." Kali was my fucking hero.

  
Jess was howling in laughter and Gabriel gave her a high five. Sam was smirking trying to hide his laughter and Dean and I were laughing under our breath.

  
Cunt face huffed away and we all resumed to each other. There was a lot of chatter going on. Sam and Jess went for a walk around the grounds and Gabriel and Kali had probably gone off somewhere to fuck.

All that was left was me and Dean. It was as if there was nobody else in our little world.

 

  
  
**Jess’s Point Of View:**  
  
Sam decided that he wanted to go for a walk. I was up for anything that he suggested. I just wanted to be near him.

  
"So, how goes the law?"

"Slow, not many people seem to need my services, I'm thinking of taking up Kali on teaching me to sew in my free time."   
  
"A woman who can make things with her hands. I like that." He smiled at me. "I hope I'm not being too forward, but I can't keep my eyes off of you."

  
That wasn't forward. That was sweet. Hell, I only WISH he'd be forward and kiss me or something.  
  
"Thanks. And, that wasn't forward at all. It was sweet." I felt the blush building up in my cheeks. At that time I looked up from my feet and saw that he was standing in front of me, rather than to my side.  
I was shaking, and he had to see that. I started to pan upward and I met his gaze. I didn't know whether to shit myself or do a fucking dance. I think shitting myself would have been inappropriate and disgusting. Doing a dance would have been awkward. I settled for something in the middle. I smiled.  
He took my face in his hands and my breathing hitched. I knew what was about to happen. He was going to kiss me and I was going to let him. Hell, I'd probably let him do whatever he wanted at this point.  
He lightly pecked my lips and I felt myself melt into his hands. He moved his lips against mine as we started to kiss more deeply. My tongue swept against his and I could feel him groaning. We were moving backward and before I knew it we were leaning against his car.

He had a big car. A big car meant a big backseat. Hell fuckin' yeah.

 

  
  
**Sam’s Point Of View:**  
  
I knew what I was doing. I wanted her. She was breathtaking. I didn't want to fuck the life out of her, but I wanted to have her, if she'd let me. I like this girl, I think. She's creative and she's sassy, but she is vulnerable. I like that.

  
We reached my car, which, was pure coincidence. I had somehow subconsciously walked us backward to my car. I felt a bit embarrassed, but it couldn't have worked out any better than this. I'll have to make sure I tell my brothers about this.

  
"Jess, we don't have to do this." She knew what THIS was. She wasn't stupid.

  
"I know, but I want to. Just be gentle with me." I could do that. I'd do anything she wanted me to as long as she wanted it.

  
I opened the door and we eased into the backseat. The windows were so dark that nobody was going to be able to see what was going on. Besides, this was college. People were going to be fucking left and right as it was.

  
I didn't have time to fuck around. There was no time for foreplay. I was already hard. This shit could cut diamonds, I was so hard. We were kissing and I moved my hands up her thighs and pulled down her panties. She moaned in anticipation. She reached down and undid my pants exposing my throbbing dick. Her eyes were glued to my dick. I wished it was her mouth that was glued to it, but I didn't have time for that. We were going to be missed at the party, and I didn't want to make her look like she was a tramp.

  
I maneuvered so that I didn't mess up her perfect hair. She was on top of me. I had my hands on her ass as I held her steady. "Let me do the work, baby. You just enjoy the ride." She was dripping all over my cock. I pushed in and she put her head back. The curves of her neck and her shoulders was enough to make me want to go, but she hadn't yet. I might have been a sexual deviant, but I was also considerate.  
It didn't take long for her to come and I followed soon after. She collapsed in my arms and I held her. Normally, being in such a close proximity would bother me. Tonight, it was different. I felt connected to her. She was aggressive and tender all at the same time.

  
We cleaned ourselves up and proceeded back to the party. I held her hand and I was proud to have her on my arm. We joined Kali and Gabriel who had obviously fucked like crazy while I was out with Jess, because all of her makeup was off of her, and all over his face and neck. Nice way to be inconspicuous. We looked around and Dean and Castiel were nowhere to be found. _Great_. The Winchester brothers owned this shit.  
  


 

  
**Dean’s Point Of View:**  
  
The way Castiel looked in that suit took my breath away, and it made my dick hard. I felt like an asshole for taking him up to the attic of the house, but I had to get him alone. Whether it was for a kiss or anything else, I just wanted him to be alone with me. I told him where to go, and I grabbed some drinks before I headed his way.

  
When I got to the attic and closed the door, Castiel had already stripped his overcoat and shirt off, and stood there in just his dark colored dress pants. The moonlight danced over his skin and he hadn't heard me enter the room. He was looking out the window as I walked behind him.

  
I ran my fingers from his neck to his ass and watched his back arch from my touch. He was trembling, and for some reason, so was I. He turned his attention toward me and pulled my suspenders down over my shoulders, unbuttoned my shirt and took it off, and slowly removed my pants then my boxers.  
He kissed from my lips to my chest, down my stomach, to my hip bones, and then he wrapped his perfect mouth around my erect length. I gasped at the sensation. He was licking and sucked slowly and rhythmically. He released me from his mouth and spit on his hand, like some kind of goddamned pornstar, returning to giving me an amazing blowjob and adding his hand to the mix. At this point, I could not keep my hands out of his hair. I guided him along and pumped my hips with his movements, fucking his mouth. I knew that if he kept this going I wouldn't let him stop.

  
I raised him up and kissed him gently. I wanted to go down on him. Right now. I ran my fingers down his waist, undoing his pants and removing them as fast as I could, I wrapped my hand around his hard cock and moaned in his mouth.

He was throbbing. It seemed painful. Perhaps I should kiss it and make it better. Good idea.

  
I laid him back on a blanket and spread his legs wide. God he was so hard and the tip of his cock dripped precome onto his stomach. I wrapped my hands over his wrists and held them down. He wasn't going to stop me. I licked long and full from the base to the tip letting my whole tongue go flat to caress each inch of his length. He quivered at my touch. It only made him harder and made me hornier.

He came all over my face, but I wasn't stopping. His hips bucked and he was stuff thrusting into my face. and I was willing to give it to him.

  
I finally stopped and gave in to his pleas. I leaned up to kiss him, my cock pressed between us, rubbing in the groove of his him as I started thrusting. I didn't care that we were on a hard floor. I needed release. I needed release like I needed air at this point.

  
He leaned back down and wrapped his lips around my cock and I went to town. I went slow, fast, and everything in between. We were both hot and sweaty. He moaned around me and felt my balls tighten, I was going to come. I tried to pull out of his mouth but he held me still, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard, raising his eyes to meet mine. Those glorious blue eyes did me in and I came, hard. Castiel swallowing as he worked me through my orgasm.  
  
With that, I knew that it was time to get back to the party. We straightened ourselves up and joined the rest of the group.

 

 


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘…I'd like to put him in a dish. Like heaven in a bowl..…’

**Jess’s Point Of View:**

 

It was apparent that all of us had fucked like our lives had depended on it. It felt good to be desired, but Castiel had a distant look in his eyes. 

I knew Castiel; probably better than anybody. He wasn't the type of person who would just give himself to anybody. He cared about this guy. And why shouldn't he? Dean showed a genuine interest in him that he'd never had before. If I knew Castiel, and I did, he would want to talk to him about "them". This could go good or bad.

Sam and I had agreed that we would continue seeing each other. I know that right now it is purely physical between us. I don't mind that. It's refreshing to have someone desire you that way.

"So, do you ladies" Dean spoke up, winking at Castiel, obviously including him in the term "want to take this party back to our house? Or should we maybe go back to yours? It's getting late." 

Why was he so perpetually lame?

"I think we could all go back to our house." I wasn't trying to go to their house tonight. 

Fuck a whole bunch of that. I wanted to go to MY house where I could be comfortable.

Everybody agreed and we got in our cars and drove home. I could tell that something was bothering Castiel, and when we got to the house I cornered him in the bathroom.

"I'm trying to piss, Jess. Could you be any more disgusting?" Castiel rolled his eyes.  


"Something's bothering you. I want to know what it is."

"The fact that I'm going to the toilet and you are talking to me kind of creeps me out." He offered.  


"Not that. It's something about Dean."   
  
He sigh and told me to meet him in his bedroom.

When I got there he was just following behind me. "I don't know what to do, Jess."

"You like him, don't you." That wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"I do. I feel stupid, because I haven't known him but a few days. It's like I've known him my whole life. Like, like I was made for him." To hear Castiel talk that way about someone made my heart dance. He had never spoken that way about anybody, not even Balthazar.

"Castiel, don't fight it. Let it happen naturally. You can't fight what your heart wants, what it needs. And you need a good man in your life. You've been so worried about taking care of everybody else that you neglect to take care of your needs."

"I have to talk to him, Jess. I have to make sure that I'm not alone on this. I can't give myself to someone and then they not feel the same way, too. It will hurt too much." Castiel was such a sap.  


I gave him a big hug and we got our pajamas on. Castiel with his ratty sweats and t-shirt and me with my Victoria's Secret booty shorts and tank top. Kali brought clothes with her and she put on a pair of boy shorts and a baby tee. I swear, she might as well just move in here.

We all walked out to the living room where the guys were playing Sing Star. They wanted to have a sing off. It was so on.

The three boys vs. the three girls, because face it, Castiel was one of the girls. It was go time. We sang everything from "ice Ice Baby, to "Interstate Love Song." We all started getting nostalgic and talking about our high school days. Of course, the guys had it rough. They all went to a private academy where they weren't allowed interaction with the fairer sex.

  
  


 

**Castiel’s Point Of View:**

 

We were having so much fun. We kicked ass at "Groove is in the Heart" by Dee-Lite, and they kicked our asses at "Hook" by Blues Traveler. The whole night was so much fun. Kali popped popcorn and the guys brought some drinks with them. Jess and Sam were sprawled out on the floor, Gabriel was in the chair with Kali on his lap, and I was snuggling up to Dean on the couch.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Jess wanted to break the awkward silence that had fallen after we put Sing Star away.

"That sounds great. What are we going to watch?”  


"It's a surprise!" The three of us would have been fine with whatever she picked, but I knew, as well as Jess, that we had no manly movies in the house.

We sat back, the lights were off, and only the glare of the t.v. lit the room. And in unison all three guys started complaining.

"I'm not watching this gay shit," Gabriel snorted.  
  
"Hey!" I was mildly offended. Gabe shrugged in half apology.  


"This is a form of torture in some countries." Sam winced.

"We're not chicks." Dean huffed.

I realized from the older couple on the screen, that we were watching my favorite love story, "The Notebook."

"Perhaps you boys should watch this movie. It might tell you some things about women." Kali cracked me up.

To my surprise, all three men sat and watched patiently, and their attention didn't falter. I'm pretty sure I saw Gabriel smack Kali's hand away from his thigh at one point. It was either that he was into the movie, or that he was really pissed that he had to watch a chick flick.

The movie finished and Sam and Jess lay sleeping on the floor, and Kali was asleep in Gabriel's lap on the chair. Dean and I were the only ones awake.

"Hey, do you want to go in my room and we can listen to music for a bit?" I hoped that he'd say yes.

"Sure. I'm not tired, yet. But, I should get my brothers home before it gets too much later."

I grabbed his hand and we walked up to my room. He instantly laughed when he walked in.

"I pictured your room as something completely different. I thought you'd have some kind of stuffed animal collection or something."

"Are you serious? I'm classic. I like things to be simple." Simple was about right. The only thing I had in my room was a bed, a dresser, a collection of books, a c.d. player, an ipod and dock, and some end tables. No posters. No pictures. Nothing else.

I put my ipod on shuffle and we sat down on my bed. There were so many things that I wanted to tell him. But he started off.

"So," he smirked. "The Notebook. One of your favorite movies?"

"Yes. It's my absolute favorite love story. Casablanca comes next." I blushed a little bit.

"You wanted to talk. So, shoot." He looked at me with curious eyes.

"I just wanted to know where I stand with you." I said it with all of the courage I had in my soul. He just looked down at his feet. Just then PM Dawn came across the speakers.

"Listen to the song, Castiel. I'd die without you." I didn't know how to feel at that moment. "Castiel, from the moment I saw you, I realized that I had to have you. Not just your body, that's an added bonus, but your mind, your heart, your soul. Everything. I felt electricity just being in the same room as you."

I blushed. Oh boy did I fucking blush. This guy can't be real. Who says that shit? My head was spinning from the sudden rush of emotion.

"Castiel, say something."

"So, where do we stand with each other? All I know, is that I gave myself to you, my body, and I'm willing to give you everything else, but I don't want this to end up being something you regret tomorrow."

"When it comes to you, Castiel, I will never regret anything." He kissed me. It wasn't a kiss of lust, but something different. I trembled. My body was shaking with excitement.

"Are you cold?" Dean was attentive. I lied. I wanted him to lay next to me.

"Yes. Would you mind lying next to me for awhile?"

We laid in bed until we both fell asleep, and nothing more. It was pure, it was sweet, and it was simple.

  
  


 

**Dean’s Point Of View:**

 

I woke up this morning with Castiel in my arms, and it felt good. It felt right. I looked over to see him breathing deeply and soundly. He was the picture of a perfect angel.

I lay on my side as he had his leg in between both of mine as he faced me. Not good. I was instantly hard the second he accidentally rubbed his leg against my crotch. I kissed his forehead, hoping that he would wake up just enough to realize I was aroused. He barely twitched. I was going to be brave, and hope that he didn't think I was trying to rape him. Because that's not good.

I positioned my hands underneath his pants and holy fucking shit.... he didn't have any boxers on! Hells yeah! Anyway, I started rubbing his slowly waking cock gently. He started stirring around and looked up me, his eyes still heavy from waking up. "Dean-"

"Shhhh. Just go with it, baby." I sounded like cheesy ass porn star.

He cooperated and even pulled down his pants to his knees. I stood up on my knees, pushed his legs back to his chest and rubbed his tight asshole. He was writhing in pleasure. My tongue met the swollen flesh of his cock as I continued to pin his legs back with one arm, my other hand busy prepping him. He couldn't move, and I loved that he had to take it. I rubbed my fingers over his entry quickly in and out as I licked and sucked his cock. He came, but I wasn't done with him. I pushed three fingers into him as I sat up, still holding his legs to up, and watched him come undone as I stroked his prostate.

I wanted to fuck him. So, I did. 

I ripped my pants down along with my boxers, and pushed my dick into his waiting hole. I thrust as he moaned, clenching around me. He came again nearly instantly. I felt like a sex god among mere mortals. "Oh Dean... I need... come with me." He didn't have to ask me twice.

I felt a sudden burst of emotion shine through for a brief moment as I held him. "I think I'm falling for you Castiel." I kissed his forehead.  
  
I, Dean Winchester, was turning into a giant goddamned sap.  


  
  


**Jess’s Point Of View:**

 

I woke up fucking stiff as hell. Like I slept on the fucking floor. Boo a whole bunch of that shit. Sam could apparently sleep through anything. He lay perfectly still the entire time, with my head resting on his arm. I sat up and tickled his side. Smiling, he looked up at me and attempted to get up, only he fell back down, because his fucking arm was asleep. He looked handicapped. It was funny.

"What time is it?" He yawned.

"It's a little after 10." I kissed his nose. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"That sounds great. Thanks, babe."

"Okay. I better get Castiel up then, because I can't cook for shit." He laughed at that. To my surprise Castiel and Dean were walking downstairs, hand in hand.

"Cas, we need foodz."

Kali and Gabriel must've gone and stayed in the spare room for the night. Great. She's washing those fucking sheets. Nasty ass.

About that time, they too came sauntering down the stairs. Castiel had already started mixing batter for homemade biscuits, was scrambling eggs, and frying sausage links.

'Damn, who's cooking? It smells good as hell." Gabriel was like a cave man.

"That's Castiel, he's a whiz in the kitchen. You should try his lasagna. If he didn't know how to cook, I would have starved for the better half of my life." I laughed at that, because it was so true. Cas'd always been the one to cook for everybody.

Kali and I gathered up some plates and silverware. Gabriel asked for a bowl for his Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Apparently the mounds of other food wasn't enough. It's like he had fucking tape worm or something.

"I'd like to put him in a dish. Like heaven in a bowl." Kali snickered.

"I don't see how he's not fat." Castiel laughed at himself.

"Who, chief sexy shirtless? He's all muscle, baby. You should see him in the shower. The water running over his body. Oh yeah." Kali winked.  


Everybody piled food on their plates and we all sat down wherever we could grab a seat in the living room. Sam grabbed the remote and turned it to Nickelodeon, where Spongebob was playing.

"I like Patrick." Gabriel was proud of this. Of course he liked Patrick, they had the same brain capacity.

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Well, personally, I miss watching Fraggle Rock. It was the best show of all time." I liked that he said this. It was one of my favorites growing up. I still have a Red doll to this day.

We ate our breakfast and watched cartoons as the morning wore on. Sam and Gabriel cleared the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. I was amazed that Gabriel knew how to function without directions.

  
  


 

**Sam’s Point Of View:**

I was enjoying the day. It was so much fun. I spent the night with an amazing girl, and we had amazing conversation. My brothers and I really dig these girls. I can honestly say that we're possibly falling for them, too. Maybe there could be a triple wedding in our cards. Holy fuck, I'm sounding like a chick. Maybe I should feel for my balls and make sure they're still attached.

 

**Gabriel’s Point Of View:**

Kali is fucking hot. I fucked that.

 

**Kali’s Point Of View:**

If I marry Captain Sex Man, I'm going to have to wear ivory, because I know that everybody and their neighbor had to hear us fucking last night. Oh yeah. Nobody would believe I'm a virgin anyway. Oh look, a mirror. I'm prettier than I thought.

 

**Dean’s Point Of View:**

_ If I could read minds, I bet that their thoughts are as shallow as a kiddie pool. Lame. _

The only person who could hold my attention is my Castiel. The way he laughed and the way he carried himself put me at a loss for words. All I could do was stare in amazement.

"What's the matter?" Castiel caught me staring, again.

"Nothing. Can't I just enjoy you?"

He blushed. I loved it when he blushed. The red in his cheeks was the perfect shade of pink to make his big blue eyes look fucking amazing.

My love for Castiel grew over night. It was only a matter of time before I tell him that I love him. I just had to wait it out. Like a goddamned sap.  


 

~

 

We had to leave by 2, because we were having dinner with our parents. When I was home, the only thing I could think about was Castiel. Apparently my brothers were thinking about the new ladies of their lives, as well.

Tonight would be interesting, as my mother was interrogating since we got home this afternoon. Great. I love my mom, but I swear to fucking Christ, she is too damn nosy when it comes to our love lives. She ruined my last relationship, because she told me that I should be more athletic and do outdoorsy things. I felt like I had to lower my IQ for that girl. She wasn't worth my time and being something I wasn't made me resent her.

She broke up Gabriel's last relationship by talking to his ex girlfriend about their sex lives, and she broke up Sam's last relationship by criticizing Sam's awkwardness in front of him to her. She freaked out and we hadn't heard from her since.

"Dean, honey, you should invite your little friends over for dinner tonight. I'd like to meet them."

"Mom, I don't think that'd be such a good idea. Remember what we talked about? You stay out of our love lives, and we don't have to put you in a home when you get really old?"

"I promise, I won't do or say anything to embarrass you. If I do, you can have my Porsche." I couldn't pass that up. Mom loved that car.

I told my brothers and they agreed they'd give it a shot. Tonight, the girls were meeting our parents. Fan-fucking-tastic.

 


	5. Dinner Theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘…If I could read minds, I bet that their thoughts are as shallow as a kiddie pool.…’

  
**Dean’s Point Of View:**  
  
M y whole life my mother has meddled in my love life. Not just mine, but my brothers' also. My dad is always at work, so she has to do something to occupy her time. _Yay for us._  
I called Castiel and confirmed our plans for the evening. They would come by around 7 and they'd spend the evening talking with my family. Inevitably, my mom would pull out the embarrassing videos and photos and gush about how cute we were when we were kids. She, alongside Bobby, adopted all of us when we were all about the age of 3 or 4.  
Sam and I were the first to be adopted when we were 3. Later that year, she came home with Gabriel, who was 4. Sam and my parents had died in a car accident, Gabriel's mother didn't know who his father was and didn't have the means to support him. Ellen said that we were a gift from God. She and Bobby couldn’t have kids. We were lucky. Some kids didn't get placed at all, and we got placed in a family who had ever amenity that we could ever need.  
We all got showered and dressed. I had informed Castiel not to wear anything overly dressy, as it was just an at home dinner with my family. We had money, but we didn't wear tuxedos and evening gowns to the dinner table.  
The thought of all three of us with our new lovers made our move here seem more permanent. I wanted to stay in Lawrence for the rest of my days. Nothing could make me want to move now. We'd only lived in a handful of places my whole life. None of them ever felt permanent until now.

  
Around 6:30 the doorbell rang, and Sam answered the door before my mother could get to it.

  
"He hey, we've been waiting for you all day." He winked at Jess. They all looked wonderful. They weren't too over done and my Castiel was the most perfect of all.  
Gabriel jumped up and grabbed Kali's hand, Sam grabbed Jess's and I put my arm around Castiel's waist. It was time to meet the parents.  
  


  
**Castiel’s Point Of View:**  
  
I was nervous. I'd met Dean's mother under shitty circumstances. She'd probably seen my naked body before Dean did. That was so embarrassing. I guess my having to go to the hospital was a blessing in disguise, since we all happened to be there at the same time.  
Ellen was stunning. She must take very good care of herself. That, or she knows the number of a really great plastic surgeon. Her eyes were kind and she had the warmest smile.

  
"I apologize in advance for anything that happens tonight," Dean whispered in my ear.

  
I nodded and wondered why he was apologizing to me.

  
"It's so nice to meet you girls, and hello again Castiel. I'm Ellen, the boys' mom." She didn't seem that bad.

  
"It's nice to meet you," all three of us practically whispered.

  
We walked into the dining room and sat next to each prospective guy. Ellen sat at the end of the table and Bobby sat at the other end, stoic and silent.

  
"This looks so good," Jess chirped. She was almost always too polite when we went anywhere.

  
Ellen had made a pot roast, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, green bean casserole, and fresh bread. I figured she would have made turkey or some shit. I was wrong, it was a home made meal.  
  
  
  
  
 **Jess’s Point Of View:**  
  
I was so glad that everything was going so well. I was nervous as fuck when we walked in the door.

When I saw Sam answer I was considerably less nervous. The guys looked great and the house smelled wonderful. Castiel was the only one of us that had been here, and he never told us how beautiful it was.  
When we sat down to eat I complimented Ellen on the food she'd made and we all started digging in. I think that we'd all been expecting something more extravagant than what she'd made. I was honestly relieved that she'd made a down home meal.

  
The dinner went off without a hitch. There was tons of conversation and we all had a few good laughs. There wasn't an awkward moment to be found.

Sam leaned toward me through the dinner and whispered, "Thank you for being here. It means a lot that you're putting up with my mother." What the piss? Was she crazy and just a good actress?

  
When we were done eating we all went into the family room. What walls that weren't all glass had been covered with pictures of their little family. I had only wished that my parents chronicled my life the way that Ellen had done with her boys.

  
"Okay ladies, would you like to see some photos of the boys? Maybe some home videos?" Oh hell yes. Blackmail. I loved it.

  
Dean groaned in complaint of her idea and Gabriel was too busy stuffing his face with food to care. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "She doesn't get the chance to do this too often. I'm so sorry."

 

  
  
**Sam’s Point Of View:**  
  
Mom pulled out the photo albums. She had at least ten. We were going to look through all of them.

I couldn't be too mad at my mother. She rarely got the chance to show us off, since we never cared enough to bring people around the house. This was her moment, and we weren't going to ruin it for her.

  
"Oh look, this picture is of all the boys when I brought Gabriel home to Dean and Sam." Mom's face was so relaxed, and you could see the love in her eyes. She continued flipping through the pages and got to a naked picture of Gabriel getting out of the tub. The girls all giggled and did their little "aww" thing.

  
"Hey, I'm not that small anymore." Gabriel was such a pig.

  
"Oh, and here is a picture of Dean after he got his first bike. He'd wrecked it on his first shot and had been crying. His dad was right there cleaning up his scrapes. It's one of my favorite pictures."  
You could see the complete joy in my mother's eyes. I looked up at Dean and he was grinning at Mom. He wasn't embarrassed. He was probably thanking his lucky stars that mom wasn't going off the deep end and crying

.  
"Do you have any pictures of Sam, Mrs. Singer?" Jess winked at me.

  
"You don't have to call me Mrs. Singer, just call me Ellen. And, yes, matter of fact, here is my favorite picture of Sam." Mom held up a photo of my first baseball game. I'd hit the winning home run. My two front teeth had been missing and I was smiling like I just won a million dollars.  
  
"This was his first baseball game. He was 6. Sam was amazing. He literally hit the ball over the fence. Did you girls know that he was supposed to go to Ohio State University to play baseball on scholarship? He opted to go into the military instead."

  
Castiel had given me a look of complete shock. I suppose I didn't come off as the athletic type. Perhaps we should have a game to show off my abilities.

  
"Say, mom, where is all the baseball stuff anyway?" The boys grinned from ear to ear. This was our chance to impress them. It wasn't about sex right now, it was about showing them how manly we were.

  
"Oh, honey, I think that it's all packed away in the garage. Were you kids going to play a game? You know I'm the designated umpire." Mom was the best. She was the one who taught me the game.  
  


 

  
**Gabriel’s Point Of View:**  
  
Fuckin' A!

We were getting ready to play some ball. If I had had my choice, it'd be football, but this was Sam's idea, and football could wait for another day. I was relieved that he'd thought of something else to do, other than look through mom's photos. I loved her, but shit, I didn't want to look at what was.

  
Sam and Dean went to look for the gear, Castiel tagging along behind to help them, and Ellen took the girls up to her room to give them some shoes and comfy clothes. Ellen had clothes in all different sizes and colors. She'd ballooned in weight all of the time that I've known her. I think it was her medication that had that effect.

  
The girls came downstairs wearing short shorts and t shirts, socks and tennis shoes. They looked fuckin' hot, but I was disturbed that my own mother had those kinds of clothes. I'm so glad she didn't wear them around me, because I'd have to poke my eyes out with toothpicks.

  
The boys found the gear and lugged it to the backyard. They came in after setting up and we all rushed to get our clothes changed, Dean lending Cas something to wear so his outfit wasn't dirtied. We all had old baseball jerseys that we had worn in high school and brought some down for the girls to wear.

All of them had Winchester written on the back, and even though I only had eyes for Kali, all of them looked smokin' in our jerseys. Castiel has a nice ass, for a guy.

 

  
**Kali’s Point Of View:**  
  
I hadn't played ball in so long. I was pumped. Nobody expects me to be any good at sports, since I'm so high maintenance. I was so ready to show them what I was made of. Jess isn't too awful bad either. She has a mean pitch. Castiel, not so much. He usually sat the bench at games.

  
We walked outside and Jess offered to be the designated pitcher. These guys have no idea what they're in store for.

  
"You're up first, babe." Gabriel smacked my ass and ran out to right field. I gripped the bat and got in my stance. Jess threw the ball and I tipped it.

"Damn, Jess can throw a ball," Sam said shocked.  
She threw again and I smacked it into center field and rounded the bases. Everybody took turns at bat. Even Castiel. He didn't do too badly, until he swung the bat completely around and almost knocked himself fucking retarded.

  
We played for a little while, and I will admit, Sam was damn good at this game. It would've been cool to say I knew a professional ball player.

  
My man took his shirt off at one point, and I am pretty sure that he took on the shape of a unicorn. I could have been mistaken, but it was magnificent. I haven't had this much fun looking at a man since, well, never.  
When we finished up the boys had seriously kicked our asses, and I had to admit, Dr. and Mrs. Singer were pretty kick ass.

I don't know a whole lot of parents who would still be willing to go out and hang with their kids. My mom and dad barely acknowledged that I was alive after Jess came around. She needed them more than I did, I think. She had it rough.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Castiel’s Point Of View:**  
  
I'd nearly knocked my brains out in front of my new friends parents. Great. Fucking smooth move ex-lax.

  
We went inside the house and Ellen poured us some tea. I wasn't a fan of tea, but I wasn't going to be rude.

"I'm so glad you all decided to come by here. The boys don't date much these days, and it's nice to have more estrogen in the house." Ellen winked at Jess and Kali, she was sweet. I don't see why they had been apologizing all night in advance.

  
We sat around and watched home movies of the boys wrestling, ball games, birthdays, etc. It was nice to see that side of them. My favorite video was of a talent contest they were in. Apparently they decided to make a band and they sang, "Superstition" by Stevie Wonder.

  
Gabriel and Sam started laughing and hopped up, gave Dean a look, and Gabriel said, "Dude, the real thing is better than any movie. Mom, stop the movie, we'll give them a live show."

  
Sam walked over to the stereo system, flipped through the karaoke cd's, and popped one in. Dean plugged in three microphones and they got ready to sing.

"I just want you to know, that I'm completely embarrassed to have to do this." Dean was so cute when he was embarrassed.

  
The music started, and Gabriel was bee bopping. Sam was tapping his foot and Dean did a slide across the floor with a pair of sunglasses on. "Very superstitious.. writing's on the wall..." They all took turns singing and we all took turns cat calling them. It was singlehandedly the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

 

  
  
**Dean’s Point Of View:**  
  
I couldn't help but to do the slide across the floor of the living room. Somehow, it felt necessary. From the look on Castiel's face, it did the trick. I'm the man.  
We got done singing and we bowed. Castiel jumped up and hugged me while the other girls talked amongst themselves. I felt great showing my ass in front of everybody. My Castiel didn't seem to mind.  
Dinner was over, our ball game was over, and now we had sang for them. It was like dinner theater, and we were the main attraction. Thank GOD my mom was tired and she felt the need to go to bed. Dad got called to tow someone who broke down outside of town and so all of us were alone.

Gabriel and his brilliant mind decided on a game to play.

  
"Hey Dean, Truth or Dare?" He laughed because he knew I couldn't turn down a dare.

  
"Dare." Because duh I'm picking dare.  
  
"Okay, I dare you to suck on Castiel's toes." Of course he would think of something sexual. He's so gross. But, a dare is a dare, and I am a man of my word. Castiel laughed as he wiggled her toes in my face. I one upped him by starting at his arches and kissing up his foot, until I got to his delicate toes. He groaned in delight as I licked and sucked the sensitive spots on his feet.

  
I finished and I looked at Sam. "Truth or Dare?"

  
"Truth." What a pussy.

  
"Alright, is it true, that you love Jess?" I felt like such a third grader.

  
"I wouldn't call it love just yet, but it's something." Jess blushed a deep crimson.

  
Sam took his turn and looked at Kali. "Truth or Dare?"

  
"Dare." Kali flicked her hair.

  
"I dare you to use you to run down the road in just your underwear. You have to scream like a crazy person the whole time."

  
Kali told the Sam and I to turn our heads as she stripped her clothes off and handed them to Castiel, and out the door she went.

"Holy shit she's doing it." Gabriel couldn't control his laughter. She took off screaming down the street like a crazy person.

  
She came back and threw on her clothes, a little out of breath but laughing. "Truth or Dare Castiel."

  
"Dare." The girls gave him a confused look. Apparently that was not his usual response.

  
"Okay bitch, I dare you to a strip tease for Dean."

  
Gabriel clapped his hands together and jumped up to turn on some sexy music. "Let's Get it On" by Marvin Gaye sang over the speakers and Castiel blushed. He unbuttoned the shirt he had on slowly, button by button. I felt my eyes start to glaze over from lust. He slowly pulled his arms out, then swung the shirt around my neck and nuzzled me into his neck.

  
He started to undo his pants and did a shimmy out of them, leaving just his boxers. As he tried to get his foot out of the pants he fell into my lap. That was the end of the strip tease and the beginning of my hard on.

  
Castiel threw his pants back on, staying topless and looked at Jess. "Truth or Dare."

  
"Truth." Everybody rolled their eyes in unison.

  
"How many people have you had sex with?" Jess shot Castiel a death stare.

  
"Three. I've only been with three. Sam being the third." Sam liked the sound of that. He flashed a wide grin at Jess and she giggled in return.

  
"It's my turn to ask then. Gabriel, I dare you to jump off the cliff."

  
"I didn't say I'd take a dare." We all knew he was going to take a dare. "What if I wanted to answer a question?"

  
"Fine. Are your feelings for Kali purely sexual or do they run deeper than that?"

  
"My feelings for Kali are unparalleled. She has my heart and my dick." That was hardly a compliment to the normal thinker, but to Sam and I, that meant that he really liked her.

  
"Enough of this. Let's get drunk and screw." Gabriel apparently lost the battle between his brain and his dick.

  
Everybody got dressed and we headed to the bar. Little did I know, that someone from my past would catch up to me.


	6. Hangovers and Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘…You don't deserve to date a Winchester, you low class piece of trailer trash …’

  
**Dean’s Point Of View:**  
  
I was all for going to the bar.

It was supposed to be the perfect ending to an already perfect day, but standing at the end of the bar, dressed to kill, was Alistair. Perfect. I shot a warning look in Gabriel's direction, but he'd already seen him and was trying to divert everybody in another direction.  
Before we could make it to the door, I heard a voice ringing over the crowd.

"Oh. My. God. Dean Winchester." Fuck. I turned around to find Alistair standing there, jeans hugging his ass perfectly. He looked amazing, and any other time I would have probably been more than willing to help him out of those, but my heart belonged to Castiel, and Castiel alone. His two asshole friends, Crowley and Lucifer were standing there with smirks on their faces as I had nothing to say.

  
"Who are your little friends Winchester?" Kali had the look of death painted on her face.

  
"Alistair, Crowley, Luke... this is Kali, Jess, and my Castiel." Castiel looked up at me with a half hearted smile. I could tell that he was uncomfortable. "We were actually just leaving."

  
"The hell we were." Kali chimed in. "We've been coming to this bar since forever, and I'll be damned if some junkie thugs are going to run me out."

  
Just then, the unexpected happened. Alistair leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips. I didn't move, I didn't dodge it, hell I didn't even say a word.

"Nice." Castiel whispered as tears welled in his eyes. He took off for the bathroom and Kali and Jess had both shot me disappointed looks before they followed him.

  
"Alistair, How fucking dare you? Castiel is with me, and I'd like it to stay that way." I was furious.  
  
"Fine, I'll go talk to him." Alistairs voice was nasally and awful as ever, what did I ever like about that guy?

 

  
  
**Castiel’s Point Of View:**  
  
I didn't want him to see me cry. It took everything I had in my body not to slap the shit out of him, but I couldn't tell if it was his fault or not. On one hand, Alistair kissed him. On the other hand, he didn't do anything to divert it. My heart felt like it was made out of lead. It was so heavy that it felt like my chest was caving in.

  
Kali and Jess came barging through the door and instantly started going into bitch mode. "Fuck that bitch. He needs to have his ass caved in."

Jess was quiet the whole time, but she knew when she needed to speak up.

  
"I wish that he'd walk in here." Kali was ready for war. Just then, we saw the three stooges walk through the already propped open door.

Crowley was the first to open his mouth. "It's just so sad. You really thought that you could hang with a Winchester?" 

  
"Excuse me, stripper," Kali said, "you are one to fucking talk. You look like you haven't washed your clothes in a fucking year, you disgusting skank."

  
"Don't be jealous, Bimbo Barbie," Luke snorted, "it's not like it was your man who was getting kissed, now was it?"

  
"How about you keep your fucking ass out of it? What was it, Lame?"

  
"No, it's Lu-"

  
"Lame, yeah I got it." Jess was getting pissed.

  
"Guys," I said, "they're not worth the cheap ass shoes that they are wearing. Let's just get out of here." Before I knew it, Alistair had me by the hair of the head, Luke and Jess were fighting, and Crowley and Kali were brawling.

  
The fight started in the bathroom and ended up in the bar room. Jess and Kali made light work of their fight with the other two, but Alistair was tougher than I'd thought. That, or it was just the fact that I had never been in a fight in my entire life. Kali had always taken care of my battles.

  
Alistair was clearly kicking my ass, as I could hear Gabriel in the background telling Dean, "Dude, your guy is getting his ass handed to him. Don't you think you should stop this?"

  
"You don't deserve to date a Winchester, you low class piece of trailer trash." Alistair whispered it into my ear, but it felt like he'd screamed it. Something ran through me. I slung him down on the ground and positioned myself on top. My knees pinned his arms down and I began punching him in the face, again and again.

Sam jumped in and picked me up. "Castiel, stop it, he's not moving. You're going to kill him." I wanted to kill him.

Alistair started to get up, he was hunched over on his hands and knees when I took one last shot and kicked him in the ribs. He lay there on the floor and I spit the blood from my lip into his disgusting grey- blond hair. "Asshole. Don't EVER touch my boyfriend, again."

  
"HOLY SHIT! That was the coolest thing I have ever seen!" Gabriel was jumping up and down like he was about to say, "Oh SNAP!" Thankfully, he did not.

  
"I want to go home." I looked at Dean.

  
"Whatever you want. I'll take you home."

  
  
**Gabriel’s Point Of View:**  
  
That was the coolest fucking thing I had ever seen. Who knew that Cas could kick the shit out of a guy that was like twice his size. Too bad no clothes ever came off.  
  
  
**Sam’s Point Of View:**  
  
If only there was something I could have done to calm everybody down before this all escalated out of control. Hmmm....  
  
  
  
**Kali’s Point Of View:**  
  
What just fucking happened here? Did Castiel just kick the fuck out of someone?  
  
  
**Jess’s Point Of View:**  
  
Go Castiel! Hell fuckin' yeah! It's about time he stood up for himself.  
  
  
**Dean’s Point Of View:**  
  
I grabbed our things from behind the bar, as Castiel had already walked out to the car. I went around to his side to open the door, but he was having none of it. "I can get it myself. Just take me home."

  
I jumped in my car, started the ignition, and backed out of the space and onto the highway.

  
"Castiel, what are you so mad about? Other than having to fight Alistair, I mean I know he's a jerk but..."

  
"Are you shitting me, Dean? That bitch kissed you, and you did NOTHING." Castiel was pissed.

  
"I panicked. I'm sorry."

  
The tears were streaming from his beautiful doe eyes by this point. I'd fucked up. Majorly.

  
"He told me that I wasn't good enough to date a Winchester."

  
"That's not true. You're more than good enough. It's me that doesn't deserve you, Castiel."

  
I pulled into his driveway just after I'd said that, and before he opened the door, he said the words that crushed my heart. "You're right Dean Winchester, you don't deserve me. Don't call me, Dean. I won't answer if you do."

  
With that, he was out of the car and in his house in, what it seemed, thirty seconds flat. Again, like before, I did nothing. All I could manage to do, was sit in the driveway hoping that he would come back out.

 

  
  
**Jess’s Point Of View:**  
  
I walked into the house with Sam on my arm. The entire house was dark. I knew that Castiel had wanted to go home, but it didn't seem like there was anybody in the house.  
I flipped the light on to find Castiel staring blankly at the t.v. that wasn't even on.

"Sam, could you give us a second?" He kissed my cheek and headed for my bedroom.

  
"Castiel, what happened? Did you guys break up?"

  
"I don't know what we even were. I told him not to call me ever again." Castiel's voice was hollow, scarily empty.

  
"Honey, I know that what happened was fucked up, but it's not like he ASKED for Alistair to kiss him."

  
"Un-fucking-believable, Jess. You're siding with him?" Castiel snapped his head angrily to face me.

  
Just then Sam walked out of my bedroom to get a drink from the fridge. "Can I interject?"

  
"Whatever." Castiel rolled his eyes.

  
"Alistair and Dean dated more than two years ago. He follows him everywhere he goes." Sam tried to explain.

  
"Oh, and that excuses him letting him kiss him?"

  
"No. I'm sure he is sorry, Castiel. He is a guy. He cares a lot about you. You need to understand that."

  
Castiel jumped up from his seat, headed for the stairs, and turned to look at Sam. "If he cared about me, he'd fix this." Up the stairs he went.

  
  
  
**Dean’s Point Of View:**  
  
I sat up in my room since I had gotten home. I had to think of a plan.

It was going to be difficult to get Castiel back into my arms if he didn't want to talk to me. The sound of Kali's laugh had slowly made it's way up the stairs and into my room, when I had decided that I would go ask for her advice.  
I sauntered down the steps and into the kitchen where she and Gabriel had sat.

"Looks like I better get out of here." She kissed Gabriel and walked toward the door.

  
"Kali, please." I was pleading. "How do I get Castiel back?"

  
"That's on you, Romeo. Better think of something. Bye guys."

  
Gabriel watched me pace back and forth until he finally told me to sit down.

  
"Cas told me not to call him anymore." I wrung my hands desperately.

  
"Dude, all I know, is, if that were my guy, I would be begging on my hands and knees for his forgiveness."

  
"You don't even like dudes Gabe." I chuckled before sobering and sighing. "I know what you mean though."

  
"Do you? He said that you couldn't call. He didn't say you couldn't show up." Gabe winked at me. And shit. He had a point. Holy fucking goat balls, he had a point. I knew that somewhere, behind the mothballs, Gabriel had a brain hidden in storage somewhere.

  
"He fought for you, dude. Now, the only thing you've gotta' ask yourself, is if he's worth fighting for." Gabe put his glass in the sink and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

  
I had to fight for Castiel. I was going to fight for Castiel. He was the only thing I wanted and needed all at the same time.

 

  
  
**Castiel’s Point Of View:**  
  
I had awoken to the sound of my phone ringing. It was Dean. I told him I didn't want him to call me. I answered anyway. A part of me wanted to hear his voice.

"I told you I didn't want to talk to you." I snapped, still angry.  
  
"I know. I just called to tell you to look outside." He hung up.

  
I walked downstairs and opened the door. There was at least 2 dozen roses sitting on the porch. All different colors. Every card said the same thing, I'm sorry, I was a jerk, Let me make it up to you, and then one in particular stood out. It said, _I love you_.

  
My heart wanted to jump out of my chest and go running back to Dean. It was practically screaming that it belonged to him. I turned around to see that Jess and Sam were standing in the door way smiling. I had tears in my eyes.

  
"He loves you, Cas." Jess was reassuring me. I knew he loved me, but it wasn't the same unless he said it.

  
"I'll believe that when I hear it come out of his mouth." I felt like a petulant child but it was the truth.

  
Sam gave a confused look. "How is he supposed to tell you if he isn't allowed to contact you?"

  
"If he loves me, he'll think of something."

 

  
  
**Dean’s Point Of View:**  
  
I had just had 2 dozen roses in all various colors and messages delivered to Castiel's doorstep, and he hadn't called me, yet.

What did I do wrong? Cas digs flowers, right?

I called Jess.

  
"Look, I had a shit load of flowers delivered to your house. Why has he not called me yet?" I was out of my depth here.

  
"He told me that if you love him, you better find a better way to show him. I suggest you make a grand gesture." Jess seemed annoyed but I wasn't sure if it was with me or with Cas.

  
"How am i supposed to do that? Do you know how expensive 2 dozen roses are?"

  
"It's not about the money for Castiel. It never was." Jess sighed like I was stupid.

  
We hung up and a stroke of brilliance flashed through me. I ran to the living room and did research. I knew exactly what was going to get him back. I drove down to Castiel's house and waited for him to come out. It was dark by now, and I was growing more anxious by the minute. Finally he came out of the house.

  
"Castiel!" I practically screamed it at him, like an asshole. "Castiel, I need to talk to you."

  
"Fine. You have a few minutes before I call the cops for you trespassing." He was still pissed.

  
I knew I might have to improvise on what I was about to do. I hoped this would work. "You don't know me, but I know me." He gave me a puzzled look. "Just hear me out, Castiel. I'm no good at this."

  
"Fine. Hurry up with it."

  
"Well that's what we do, we fight... You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99% of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a 2 second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing." He smiled a little. It wasn't forced. I was doing good.

  
"So what?" he said coyly.

  
"So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, for ever, you and me, every day. Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me? 30 years from now, 40 years from now? What's it look like? -" 

He cut me off. "I love you, Dean Winchester. I don't know any other guy who would take the time to learn The Notebook for me."

  
I kissed him on the nose and said, "I am nothing special; just a common man with common thoughts, and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten. But in one respect I have succeeded as gloriously as anyone who's ever lived: I've loved another with all my heart and soul; and to me, this has always been enough."

  
He cried into my arms and I told him I loved him, too. I could say it. I could say it freely and without regret. I loved Castiel Collins. More today than the day before. And jesus fucking christ this guy was turning me into the biggest sap that ever sapped.


	7. Rebuilding the Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘…How the fuck can chocolate ice cream and Cool Ranch Doritos be any good?…’

  
  
**Castiel’s Point Of View:**  
  
He loved me and I loved him. What he did for me was nothing short of spectacular. We had only been together around a week, but we knew from the moment we met that the angels in heaven came together and made the two of us to find each other.

  
After I was finished crying my happy tears into Dean's chest, I realized the severity of "I love you." It wasn't that I regretted it. I couldn't believe that I brought myself to say it after Balthazar. I looked up at Dean and he wiped the tears off of my face.

  
"I'm not going anywhere, Castiel. You, at this moment, and for always, mean more to me than my own life." He squeezed me tighter and I sighed in relief. I wanted to go somewhere. It was time he met my father.

  
"Dean. I was thinking that I've met your parents. I think we should go see Chuck."

  
"Who's Chuck? Like an uncle?" I hadn't mentioned Chuck before. I didn't think enough to call him my dad.

  
"No, Chuck is my dad, stupid. He's supposed to be on a fishing trip until next week sometime. I think that it's only fair to introduce the man that I love to my father."

  
"What about your mother?" My mother was a sore subject for me.

  
"She took off and married some random guy when I was in high school. She moved down to Florida and I really haven't talked to her since."

  
"You just let me know when we're going. I'll follow you anywhere, Castiel Collins."

  
We walked back into the house only to find Jess swooning over what had just happened.

  
"Oh, you guys! Dean that was the sweetest thing I'd ever witnessed. I didn't know you had it in you!"

  
"I was petrified. I'm not going to lie to you." Dean still looked a little spooked.

  
I couldn't wait until tonight. I wanted Dean now. The sudden urge of passion set through me and I couldn't wait to have him.

  
"Guys, I'm going to give you two some alone time. Sam and I are going to the movies. Don't wait up for me." Jess knew me well enough to read my mind it seemed. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door and down the road. I hung a scarf on the outside of the door to let her know that we would be busy, in case we weren't done by the time she'd come home.

  
"Are you hungry? I am starving, and I think that I can whip up something really quickly."

  
Dean shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure! Surprise me."

  
"Okay, I'm just going to change first. I don't want to ruin my clothes."

  
I skipped upstairs into my bedroom and stripped down to my boxers. My excuse would just be that I got too hot when I cooked.

  
I walked down the stairs and padded off toward the kitchen.  
  


  
**Dean’s Point Of View:**  
  
Was he trying to kill me? He came out of his bedroom wearing next to nothing and I had to sit there and be good while he cooked me dinner.  
I heard pots and pans banging around, refrigerator doors open and close, and cabinet doors doing the same.

I decided to flip the t.v. on and preoccupy my mind while he was in there lookin' all sexy and shit. I settled on watching Cash Cab and gradually I could smell the delicious food that he'd been preparing. "Castiel, what are you cooking? It smells great."

  
"I'm actually making baked chicken with alfredo sauce, a salad, and some fresh bread. Does that sound good?"

  
"That sounds great. Do you need any help?" I was trying not to sound too desperate to get in there, but he told me he had everything under control. Damn.

  
Within no time he was ushering the dishes to the little table in the kitchen and called me to eat. It smelled so good it actually made my mouth water.

  
"What kind of dressing do you want? We have Ranch, Italian, Thousand Island, and Red French."

  
"I'll take Ranch. That'll be great, thanks."

  
He grabbed the ranch from the refrigerator and took his seat. We sat there eating the delicious food he'd made, making small conversation along the way. I loved watching the way he ate, even. It was cute how he took huge bites and how his cheeks bulged when he'd chew.  
  


  
**Castiel’s Point Of View:**  
  
When we had gotten done, I started to clear the table and I told Dean to go find a movie for us to watch. He went into the living room and I could hear him fiddling with the DVD binders.  
I washed up the dishes and yelled to ask Dean if he wanted anything for dessert.

  
"I have something in mind." He whispered in my ear. It scared the shit out of me and at the same time aroused me that he was that close.

  
"Uh. What. What do you have in mind?" He started kissing my neck and down my shoulders. His hands were roaming every inch of me. One hand made it's way to my chest, tweaking my nipples ever so lightly. The other made it's way under into my boxers and started rubbing me, bringing my cock to life. I felt my breathing accelerate and I felt myself reach behind me to rub his already throbbing cock.

  
The harder and faster he rubbed me the harder and faster I rubbed him. I felt him slow down and thrust his fingers slowly into my ass, hooking his fingers to stroke my prostate in time with his hand on my cock. He used his thumb to spread my precome over my length, lubricating me more so his hand could fly over my cock faster. He took his fingers out once I was prepped and slowed his movement with his hand.  
My head was spinning as he spun me around, led me to the kitchen table, and sat me on the table top. He pulled my boxers off and got down on his knees. He put his hand on my hips to keep me still and started licking the length of me, rolling his tongue over the head and probing at the slit, lapping up my precome. I was gasping in pleasure and I could feel a slow burn in my gut, I wasn't going to last long at this rate.

  
"MMMM Castiel, you taste so fucking good. I could do this all night." Dean's voice sounded low and gravelly. It was so fucking sexy.

  
I didn't know if I could last all night. I put my hand back onto his head and pushed his face into me, trying to thrust my hips forward, but he held me still, bringing me right to the edge before pulling away with a pop. His hand pressing around the base of my cock to stave off my imminent orgasm.

  
"Dean. I. I need you. I need you in my mouth." I struggled to speak and breathe at the same time.

  
He stood up and I leaned him against the counter. I took his pants down and grabbed his hard length and started to stroke it as he wound his hands in my hair and started kissing me. He gasped in my mouth when I dragged my teeth along his lip  and pulled away. I got down on my knees and licked around the head where he had the fluid on the tip. He cocked his head back and reeled in the pleasure.  
I licked from bottom to top, kissing and sucking every inch. I managed to deep throat quite a bit, and what I couldn't fit in my mouth, my hand got a hold of that. I bobbed my head up and down, slowly then quickly, changing the pace for his pleasure.  
"Castiel. I'm going to come. You need to let me fuck you. Please."

  
I raised my head up and smiled. "You have to beg me." I continued licking and sucking and he grasped the counter top.

 

"Please, Castiel. I need to be in you. I need to feel you around me. Please, Castiel. I want you so bad." Dean was begging. Dean fucking Winchester was begging to fuck me. My cock twitched and that was good enough for me. He bent me back over the kitchen table and thrust his cock into my preprepped ass. He didn't wait to let the pleasure sink in. He grabbed my hair and pulled as he rubbed his other hand over my cock.

  
"Castiel, you better fucking come for me. You better beg me to make you come. Do you hear me? Beg me to make you come, Castiel." Dean growled, swiping his tongue over my back as he thrust into me.

  
That was almost enough to make me go right there. "Oh. My. God. Please, Dean. Make me come. I need you to make me come. I. I want to come for you, please." I felt a little embarrassed, but aroused all at the same time.

  
"Are you sure you want me to make you come, Castiel? Are you sure you need me to make you come, baby?"

  
"Dean. I'm going to come. Oh my god. I'm coming Dean, don't stop. Please. Oh my god. It feels so good."  
  
  


  
  
**Dean’s Point Of View:**  
  
I loved that he was talking to me like that. It made me harder the more he said it, if that were possible. He told me he was coming and I felt it, the way his muscles tensed and his inner walls squeezed me tight, almost stopping me from moving at all. He'd never came so hard before. It was dripping down the other side of the table from how hard it shot from his body. Just the thought alone was enough to make me go over the edge. Then, he sealed the deal.

  
"Come for me, Dean. Please. I need to feel you inside of me."

  
Aye Aye captain. Fuckin' A I was gonna' come. I thrust into him a few more times before I released.

  
We stood there for a minute, breathless, and I ran into the bathroom to clean myself up. Castiel followed shortly behind me, stopping first to wipe his come and sweat off the kitchen table.

  
We sank down in the couch and cuddled up. Cas turned the dvd player on and we started watching "Men of Honor." I loved that movie. I always teared up at the end when DeNiro was telling Cuba Gooding, Jr. that navy divers don't give up. It was so heart wrenching.

  
"Castiel." I said, and when I got no reply I looked down, he was asleep in my arms. It felt good when he fell asleep in my arms. It made me feel complete.

  
I kicked my feet up on the table and closed my eyes.  
  


 

  
**A month and a half later**  
  
**Jess’s Point Of View:**  
  
I can't sleep. Something exciting is about to happen, and I just don’t' know what. Every day has been like a dream come true. We all had our man. Hell, Kali and Gabriel were talking about moving in together.  
I got out of bed to the phone ringing in the living room.

  
"You got Jess, speak."

  
"Jess, it's Balthazar. Is Castiel around?"

  
My eyes possibly bugged out of my head. "Uhm, he's staying at his boyfriend's house right now. I can tell him that you called."

  
"That won't be necessary. Let him know that I'm coming by around noon. There are some things we need to talk about."

  
FUCK! Castiel is going to shit bowling balls when he finds out that Balthazar is in town and wants to see him. I called his cell phone and he didn't pick up. I left him a message telling him that he needed to come alone to the house, ASAP, that there was some news that he needed to hear from me.

  
He called me back about ten minutes later, sleep still heavy in his voice. "Jess, where's the fire?"

  
"Castiel. Come home. Now." I hung up and didn't give him a chance to argue with me.

  
He came by around 11:00 and had Dean on his hip, as usual. They didn't come alone. Sam, Gabriel, and Kali came by, too. Great.

  
"Kali and Castiel, come to my room. I need to tell you guys something."

  
They followed behind me and I shut the door. "Balthazar is in town, Castiel. He wants to talk to you. He'll be here in an hour." Castiel collapsed on my bed, a look of shock settled on his face.

  
"Why?" He was confused, as was I.

  
"I don't know. But, Kali and I need to take the boys out to the grocery store or something. Get them out of the house, because I don't want Dean to be here when Balthazar shows up."

  
"Dean has every right to be here when Balthazar comes here," Kali scowled. "He and Castiel are together now. He doesn't have to go anywhere."

  
"She's right, Jess. I don't want Dean to leave me. I want him to be here. All of you. There's nothing he can tell me that he can't say in front of anybody else." Castiel looked ready to dig his heels in on this.

  
We walked into the living room and the guys sat there chit chatting about what they thought was going on.

  
"Dean, apparently my ex boyfriend, Balthazar, has decided to grace us with his presence this afternoon. I would appreciate you guys being here for me." Dean nodded his head and the guys agreed.

  
We sat around watching t.v. until 12:00 came around and like clockwork, Balthazar was ringing the doorbell. Gabriel jumped up and answered the door.

  
"Hi. Is Castiel available?"

  
"Sure, dude, come on in."  
  
  
  
  
**Gabriel’s Point Of View:**  
  
What the fucking fuck? This dude was massive. He over towered me by at least a foot, which wasn't exactly difficult, but still, he was far buffer than me. I hope that nothing was about to jump off, because I don't think I can take him.  
Castiel had a look of terror on his face when he saw him enter through the door way, which, he had to bend down to get through. I've never felt intimidated in my life, but this guy was fucking close.

  
"Castiel, I need to talk to you in private, please."

  
"Anything you need to tell me, you can say in front of everybody else." Go Cas go. I internally cheered.

  
"Castiel," he chose his words carefully, "you're my best friend. I'm sorry. I know I was an idiot for leaving the way I did, but I have thought things through and I realize that I want to be with you. Now that I'm in the military, I won't need to worry about how we'll survive. I make enough to support the both of us." He what now? _Oh no he didn't!_  
  
I could see the outrage in Deans’s eyes and Jess gave him a warning look. She knew that something was about to happen.

"Balthazar, how dare you come galloping in on your stupid white horse, trying to save me. I don't need saving, Balthazar. I have someone who wants me, all of me, in spite of myself." Castiel still looked terrified but anger was quickly overruling that.

  
"How are you going to let some guy you barely know talk you out of three years that was your life?" Balthazar snapped, eyes running over each Winchester threateningly.

  
"I don't know. You tell me. You're the one who left me for some guy in the army." 

  
OH SNAP!!! Castiel was feisty. Balthazar was making him uncomfortable and I could see it in his eyes.

Balthazar left after a few minutes of awkward silence and angry eye contact and while Cas jumped up to go to the kitchen. She came back with a bag of Doritos and some ice cream.

  
"Cas?" I said, "that's an odd combination."

  
"I can't help it. Here lately I feel like I've been needing to eat so much. It seems gross, but it's sooooo good." Jess walked over and took a few Doritos from the bag, using them as a spoon for the icecream, she looked a bit nervous as she tried them, before making a noise of approval and joining Castiel with his weird ass meal. 

  
How the fuck can chocolate ice cream and Cool Ranch Doritos be any good?  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I changed this around to be a Supernatural fic I forgot there was a pregnancy in here. I'm not exactly a mpreg fan and didn't really set up for mpreg to be a thing so I'll be rewriting starting now. Will take longer since I'm now doing more than simply changing the fandom and characters.


	8. My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘…Gabriel. I already told you that I don't need you to carry me everywhere. I'm perfectly fine to walk on my own …’

**Sam’s Point Of View:**  
  
I suddenly lost my train of thought about how to kill Balthazar when Castiel came in with his disgusting array of food, Jess getting right on board with the nastiness. When she told us that she felt the urge to eat it, I was instantly petrified.  
"I need to talk to you, Jess. Now."  
We walked into the kitchen where we could be alone, and she put her food down on the counter.  
"What is it Sam?"  
"Jess, what's with the strange appetite?"  
"I don't know! Just, here in the last few days, I've been craving some really weird food. It's possibly because I should be starting my period any time. It's no big deal, even Cas's eating weirdly."  
"What if it is more than that?"  
Her face grew limp as she pondered the possibility.  
"Then, I guess I'll have to be more responsible with my life."  
  
  
  
**A week later**  
  
Jess still hadn't had her period. I wasn't freaking out, but I knew that I was scared. The thought that she could be carrying my child gave me mixed emotions.  
I called her from the car and told her that I was picking her up and that we had to go somewhere. I arrived at her house and she came running out to get into the car.

  
"Hey baby. Where are we going?" Baby. She HAD to say baby.

  
"Just somewhere." I said vaguely as I drove her down to my mom's private office.

  
"I cannot believe you, Sammy. I'm sure that this is nothing. You don't have to go through this over nothing." Jess pouted.

  
"I want to be sure that it's nothing. If it's something, we need to get everything straightened out."

  
I grabbed her hand and led her into the exam room behind Tessa, the nurse on duty.

  
**Jess’s Point Of View:**  
  
"Jess, I am going to need you to pee in a cup for me, please." Tessa's voice was soft and even, no trace of any form of judgement or concern.

  
I grabbed the cup from her hand and trudged off to the bathroom. I was so pissed that Sam was making me do this. I peed in the cup and left it sitting on the counter as promised. I walked back into the exam room where Tessa waited.  
"I know that you are upset with Sam, Jess. He wants to make sure that you are properly taken care of."

  
"It's just that, babies are so permanent. I can't imagine having a baby in my life. What am I supposed to do with a kid?" I still lived with my gay best friend for god's sake.

  
"Sam will be with you every step of the way. You know, the idea of a baby is growing on him." That relieved me. At least he won't want to kill me if I am pregnant.

Tessa went to get the urine sample and then dropped a bit onto a testing strip and waited for the results. I was nervous. I didn't know if I was ready to hear the results. Sam looked at me with a half hearted smile.

  
"I have the results."

  
"And?"

  
"Congratulations, Ms. Moore. Looks like you're going to be a mommy." I passed the fuck out.  
  
  
  
  
**Tessa’s Point Of View:**  
  
Since Jess was passed out on the exam table, I had to go break the news to Sam. By this time, Gabriel and Kali were in the waiting room as well.

  
"Well, I think you better come into the exam room with me, Sam."

  
He followed me in and saw Jess passed out on the table. "She is, isn't she?"

  
"Yeah man! Congratulations! That's going to be one pretty baby."

  
I left Sam in the room with his unconscious girlfriend and walked out into the waiting room to talk with the others.

  
"So? Am I going to be an uncle or what, Tess?" Gabriel looked like he was going to explode.

  
I didn't want to break my patient/doctor confidentiality, but I couldn't help but let them know, these boys were practically family. "I can't say. But, you guys might want to help pick out some names."

  
Everybody was jumping up and down in excitement. Nobody thought that this was a bad idea. It was the complete opposite. Jess and Sam belonged together.

  
Sam and Jess walked out of the waiting room and he shook my hand. He look relieved. "Thanks, Tess."

Jess got swarmed by Kali and Castiel, but they got mowed over by Gabriel who couldn't contain his feelings. He picked her up in a big hug and rubbed her belly. "Uncle Gabriel is going to take such good care of your mommy. I dare anybody to mess with her."

  
Jess laughed, as it seemed that she was easing up.

  
This was going to be the start of something. Thus, the drama will begin.  
  
  
  
  
**Jess’ Point Of View:**  
  
The morning sickness started to show up. It seemed like my insides were falling out with my food. I needed something salty on my stomach if we were going to tell Chuck the good news.

Chuck was Castiel's dad and the closest to family I had. Chuck and Sam had hit it off in a big way when I introduced them. Hopefully the news of a baby wouldn't hinder that. Sam brought me some crackers to my bedside and gave me a hopeful look.

  
"We need to talk." Great. Another important talk ensues.

  
"Sure babe. What is it?" He kissed my hands and smiled into them.

  
"Jess I love you. You are already making me the happiest man in the world by bearing my child." I didn't like where this was heading.

  
"I love you, too Sam. What are you getting at?"

  
"Marry me, Jessica Moore. I want to be with you for the rest of always." I didn't know what to say to that.Fuck.

  
"Sam. I think this is too soon to get married. We're only having a baby because we weren't careful."

  
He frowned at that. "Jess, you are going to tell your father that you, his only kind-of-daughter are having a child out of wedlock. I think that if we got married first, it would help a lot of people make sense of this whole baby thing."

  
"This baby is not a THING, Sam. It is our child. Why should I marry you to make it easier on everybody else to take? Shouldn't be about what I want, too?" Fucking hormones, I wasn't crying. I wasn't.

  
"Jess, you're right. I just thought that you'd want to share the rest of your life with me. I was stupid for asking." Sam looked heartbroken.  
  
I felt my heart drop at that moment, and realized it would happen sooner or later. I wasn't getting any younger. "Okay. I'll marry you."

His smile grew wide. "You promise?"

  
"Absolutely." He then took my hand and placed the biggest rock I'd ever seen on my ring finger. Instead of telling Chuck we were having a baby, we'd be telling him that we were having a wedding.

  
We pulled up to Chuck's and I was nervous. Sam kept reassuring me that Chuck wouldn't kill me. I wasn't worried about him killing me; I was worried about him killing Sam. I might not be his biological daughter but I'd known Castiel since I was 5 and it was close enough.

  
My father ran to the door and looked at Sam and said, "Did she say yes?" I looked at him in shock and he laughed at me.

  
"Yes, sir. She did. Thank you for your blessing." I couldn't be mad. Sam had done it the right way. He had asked my father's permission first. Chuck gave me a big hug and I could almost swear that he was going to cry. Thank god he didn't.

  
We went in, had dinner, and talked for awhile. "So, Sam, how long until you two tie the knot?"

  
"Actually, I was hoping within the next couple of months. I would like to get a place of our own."

  
"Don't you think that a couple of months seems a bit too soon, son?" Chuck was eyeing me suspiciously, I had to speak up.

  
"Chu- Dad, I want to get married soon, too. There's no point in waiting on something that feels right." I leaned over and kissed Sam on the cheek. Little did my father know, that there were other reasons for moving up a wedding so fast.

  
  
On our way home Sam and I had talked about the wedding plans. We both had decided that we wanted to get things moving quickly if we were going to do this right.  
  
We pulled up into the driveway and Gabriel ran out, scooped me up in his arms and carried me inside of the house.

  
"Gabriel. I already told you that I don't need you to carry me everywhere. I'm perfectly fine to walk on my own!"

  
"As long as I'm around, you won't have to. That's my nephew or niece in there." He patted my belly.

  
Sam laughed and plopped down on the couch beside me. "Don't you want to tell everybody the good news?"

Castiel's ears perked up. "What good news? What other good news could there be besides the ba- What is that on your hand?"

  
Kali came running over and grabbed my hand. "Oh my fucking God! Jess, that ring is gorgeous!"

  
Of course everybody started congratulating us right away and Kali went into full on wedding mode. "Please, Jess let me do your wedding. I want to plan it, please!"

  
"Do you honestly think I'd let anybody else do it? Make it good though, because it's going to be in less than two months. I don't want a baby bump to give me away." I laughed happily at the joy in the room.

  
"We're saving that bit of news for after the wedding." Sam smiled at me.

  
The phone rang and Dean answered it. "Hello. Yes he is. Just one moment, please. Castiel, its Balthazar."

  
Cas rolled his eyes and he took the phone. "Yeah?"  
  
"No, Balthazar, we cannot have lunch tomorrow. If you want to see me, you can come by while everybody else is here."

  
"I don't think that's going to happen, Balthazar." Dean gave me a curious look as though I knew what the fuck was going on.  
  
"Sure, you can come over now. I don't see why not. Everybody is here."  
Cas hung the phone up and I prepared for the hurricane that was Balthazar.

  
  
**Dean’s Point Of View:**  
  
We sat in the living room watching TV. for all of about 30 minutes when there was a knock on the door. Kali got up and answered it. "Oh look, if it isn't the Jolly Green Giant."

  
"Where's Castiel?" He looked around looking for my boyfriend before finally catching him in his sights.

  
He came over and sat next to him and Jess on the couch. Gabriel looked like he was going to take his face off any moment. He'd been especially alert to anything around Jess ever since we found out she was pregnant.

  
"Comfortable Frankenstein?" Kali was relentless.

  
"Quite. Thanks Barbie."

  
He went on to Castiel about his life in the military and he seemed interested at some points and completely bored at most. Finally, he looked over at Jess.

  
"What's that on your hand, Jess?"

  
"What do you think it looks like, Balthazar? It's an engagement ring. I'm going to be marrying Sam in about a month and a half. You're not invited."

 

Balthazar snorted, eyeing Castiel again before he chose to ignore what Jess had said. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

He got up, glared at me and walked out the door.

 

Thank fucking God.  
  
  


  
  
**Castiel’s Point Of View:**  
  
After Gabriel insisted on carrying Jess up to bed, he and Kali left to get their fuck on. Apparently they were going for some kind of world record. Dean was downstairs asleep on the couch and I curled up in bed beside Jess. I felt my eyes start to well up as I rubbed her stomach.

  
"I'm so happy for you,Jess."

  
"Cas, are you crying?" Except for lately, I didn't cry too often. She always knew when I did.

  
"I'm sorry, Jess. I just can't believe that you are going to be a mommy. And not only that, you're going to marry the man of your dreams."

She wiped my eyes and said, "And you and Kali get to plan my wedding and my baby shower." I was super excited.

  
We stayed up most of the night and talked about what she did and did not want in her wedding. I realized quickly that she wanted something classic and elegant. She wanted me to be her man of honor, and for Kali to be her bridesmaid.

  
When we were done, I woke Sam up and sent him up to bed, and I got online and looked for dress ideas. She made it very plain. She wanted a white dress, and for the bridal party to wear a pale yellow. It wasn't a hard task. I didn't even need to bother Kali about it.  
  


  
**Sam’s Point Of View:**  
  
I walked up the stairs to my beautiful Jessica. She lay there sleeping like an angel. She already had the glow on her face from the baby. She was nearly two months pregnant. Next month we would find out what we're having. I wanted a little girl.

  
As I watched Jess sleep, a warm comfortable feeling washed through me. This was the woman that I'd been waiting all of my life for, and she and I were going to be a family.

  
The next morning when we woke up, we had been woken up by the sound of Gabriel and Kali arguing over what to watch on TV. God love Gabriel. He was so protective of my Jess. It was funny to watch. I'd never seen him fall over his feet to help anybody.

  
"Hey baby. You want to go downstairs and see what all of the fuss is about?"

  
"Yes. Before Gabriel tries to come up here and carry me to the bathroom."

  
We hopped up out of bed and walked downstairs. Jess padded to the guest bathroom for her daily morning sickness ritual. Gabriel waited patiently outside the door with water and saltine crackers.

  
"Thanks bubba." Gabriel blushed as she patted him on top of the head.

  
Cas was too bubbly for his own good. "Your mom called Jess. She wants you to call her back when you get the chance."

  
"Great. My mom." She picked up the phone and dialed her mother's number.

  
"Hi mom. Yes I'm fine. Oh, Chuck told you about the wedding? Yes it's going to be the end of next month or the beginning of the one after that. Of course you are invited to the wedding. Yeah him, too. Okay, mom. Love you, too. Uh huh. Bye."

  
"That didn't take long. Hopefully you will be more comfortable when we tell my parents today."

  
"I’d rather tell your parents a hundred times than have to tell my mom."

  
We got ready and Gabriel drove us over to the house. He actually took his sweet time getting us there since Jess was in the car. Normally we'd have been there in half the time.

  
"Mom. Dad. Sam and Jess are here."

  
My parents came out of the kitchen and hugged the both of us. "Mom. Dad. I have some great news for you." Before I could get it out, my mother started shrieking.

  
"You're getting married!? Oh my gosh, Sam, honey, that is so wonderful! Next it's Dean and Gabe and everything will be perfect!" My mother was insufferable. Bobby just gave me a look that says he gives up. My mother was always good at guessing secrets.

  
"So, when should we be expecting invitations? Can we help with anything?"

  
"Actually, we may need some really good food. Maybe you could help us out with that?"

  
"Oh! Absolutely! Perhaps you could get married in the garden! It would make a lovely place to get married."

  
"That actually sounds like a great idea, Ellen! Thank you!" Jess was genuinely thankful for the idea. Everything had been happening so fast that she didn't think of the place to have it.

  
Dean came down the stairs and shook my hand and kissed Jess on the cheek. "Looks like we're having it here, huh brother?"

  
"Looks that way." I nodded.

  
"Well, Cas and I are going shopping. Apparently he can't wait to get started. Why he needs me, is completely unknown."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Dean’s Point Of View:**  
  
I drove to the house to pick Cas up and he was waiting for me in the house, in nothing but a blue tie. Just like "Pretty Woman." It'd been awhile since we'd had sex, due to the whole Jess thing. I think he sensed that I was feeling a bit neglected.

  
"Wow. You, uhm, look amazing." My eyes raked over his body hungrily, my dick twitched in response.

  
"Stop with the chit chat and get your amazing ass over here." He only had to tell me once.

  
Within moments I was hot and heavy with him, we were both painfully hard. I picked him up, and sat him on the couch, his throbbing cock in front of my face as I dropped to my knees in from of him, I wasted no time in prepping him skillfully with my fingers while I worked his cock with my mouth, my own erection screaming for attention.  
  
We ended up in the floor and I fucked the ever loving shit out of him, getting rid of every last ounce of everything I had in me. We lay wrapped up in one another and I had to say it. "I love you Castiel Collins."  
He looked up at me and his face was nothing but a huge smile as he said, "I love you, too Dean."  
  
With that, we got ourselves cleaned up and headed into town. Kali had a list and Castiel needed to get started.  
  


  
**Kali’s Point Of View:**  
  
I was so excited that I was getting to plan this wedding. Gabe informed me that his mother suggested their garden as the place to have the event, and I loved the idea. Apparently Jess did, too. I didn't have to hire a caterer, because Ellen was going to be doing the cooking for the reception. All I had to do was order a cake, pick out the dresses and tuxedos, and get all of the decorations and all that implies, I already had a list written up and had roped Castiel and Dean into starting the shopping while I went to a different store, we were set to meet in an hour.

  
Gabe and I got to the fabric shop and luckily Lisa Fucking Braedon wasn't there. I went through and picked out some white silk and lace, and some pale yellow satin. I decided that Jess should also have a little of the pale yellow lace somewhere on her dress.  
I bought lots of ribbon and yards upon yards of tulle to be used to cover the reception area. It would be a wedding unlike any other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I need to refocus the story on our main characters now I passed Castiel's freak pregnancy on to someone else. This is as far as my friends and I got with this story so I'll write here when I'm struggling with my others.


	9. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "~Wedding cake. Fuck yeah~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short filler chapter while I prepare myself for the wedding.

**Castiel’s POV** ****  
****  
Jess kept having weird fucking cravings for the most disgusting things, and apparently, as her best friend, somehow I also shared these cravings. Something about sympathy cravings. I don’t even know, it’s disgusting.   
  


There were times that Dean would roll his eyes and laugh while Jess and I sat together dipping choc chip cookies into tomato soup and there were times that he’d just slap the pickles out of my hands and remind me that he will not kiss me for a week if I dared to mix it with pie again. I believed his threat, Dean Winchester was very serious about the desecration of pie.   
  
In the lead up to Jess and Sam’s wedding we were kept busy with making plans and Kali had given me detailed orders about setting up the decorations. It was exhausting. But Jess deserved the best wedding ever and Kali was determined to make sure we delivered.   
  


  
**Dean’s POV:**   
  


Kali was the devil. She was working us to the bone. “This goes here, that goes there. No Dean don’t do it that way.”  _ Blah blah fucking blah.  _   
I could not wait until the wedding was over and she could go back to banging Gabriel every over day instead of using the wedding plans to be such a huge goddamned cockblock. 

_ Soon. SOON.  _   
There was less than a week to go and we had pretty much everything made and ready. All there was left was to actually put the decorations up and one more fitting for everyone’s suits and dresses.   
  
“Kali if you stab me with a pin one more time I swear to GOD.” I snapped angrily as I felt yet another pin graze scarily close to my crotch.   
  
Kali blinked up at me, her face a mask of innocence. “I’m sorry Dean! Maybe if you’d stand still instead of wiggling so much.”   
  
She was probably right, I hated how close her hands were to my junk. “Can’t Cas do this part for me?”    
  
“Sure, if you want a few new groin piercings.” Kali laughed uproariously, knowing full well that Cas didn’t have very steady hands when in close proximity to my junk either. I was doomed.   
  


  
**Kali’s POV:** ****  
  


I was so very glad that I bought more than what I needed from the hobby shop ahead of time as every time I passed it I saw Lisa fucking Braedon’s fugly ass car in the lot and I did not want to deal with her questions or the way I knew she’d try and guilt a wedding invitation out of it. She knew Jess was marrying Dean’s brother and she still had it in her head that he was something that she could get. I didn’t want to spend Jess’ honeymoon at the station with her and Chuck to get my ass out of jail for cutting a bitch.   
  
The wedding would be perfect. There were flowers and tables and sashes and ribbons and all of the things that weddings need. The cake was being delivered in the morning and Ellen was working her ass off making sure the food was perfect.    
  
This will be amazing and no one better fuck it up.  ****  
  
  


**Jess’ POV:**

  
The time to the wedding was a fast moving blur of morning sickness, bloating and strange cravings. I was sadistically glad that Castiel and my friendship was strong enough that he shared my cravings for all things disgusting. It was much easier to eat chicken nuggets and chocolate topping when I wasn’t the only person doing so.

 

The day before the wedding I was completely excited, I tried my dress on one last time, loving how the cloth hid the tiny bump on my stomach, I did not want that news being announced before the “I dos.”   
  
My mother wasn’t coming after all, not like I had really expected her to. She had her excuses but all I heard was complaints that it was too far to travel and she got travel sick. Whatever.   
  
I had Castiel and Kali and even Chuck would be there. Not to mention that in less than 24 hours I would be Mrs Sam Winchester and officially a part of his amazing family as well.    
  
****

****  
**Sam’s POV:**   
  
_ Holy shit I’m getting married tomorrow. I’m going to throw up _ . 

  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

_ Wedding cake. Fuck yeah. _


	10. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "~my own eyes misted a little with what was very much manly tears of their own~"

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
The day was here. Today I would be watching Jess get married to Sam. I felt sick, Jess has been my best friend for as long as I could remember, we’d shared nearly everything together. She was my first friend, my first kiss, the first person who I told that I was gay. Jessica Moore and I were inseparable, we shared all of our thoughts and secrets with each other. Every one. And today, today someone else was going to take that part of her life. And I was a little bit jealous.    
  
I knew we’d always be best friends, she was basically my sister and nothing could take that away, but now Sam would be her confidant, Sam would be the person she goes to when she has something exciting to say, or he’d be the shoulder she cries on. Instead of me.    
  
It made my heart break a little bit while I dressed in the dark suit Kali had designed for me, I averted my eyes while Kali was fixing my tie because I knew she was aware of my inner turmoil and I didn’t want to talk about it. This was Jess’ big day and I was just being selfish.    
  


I swallowed thickly and forced the thoughts out of my head, this was not the time for them. Today was a joyous day and Kali would kill me if I ruined the mood with my selfishness.    
  
Kali turned away and held her hair up, asking without asking for me to help her with her dress. Once zipped she turned and hugged me. “Don’t worry Castiel, you aren’t losing a sister, you’re gaining a brother.”    
  
I smiled weakly and then snorted as I realised that that would mean that Dean and Gabe were becoming our brothers also. Kali winked at me, smirking as her mind went in the same direction.    
  
We didn’t have anymore time to talk as Jess bounced into the room, she was positively glowing. “Let’s do this bitches!” She sang while settling herself in the chair by the mirror, Kali’s makeup scattered around her.    
  
Hair and makeup didn’t take long, Kali was a whiz with a curling wand and Jess was already stunning. Jess’ eyes sparkled merrily as we helped her into her dress and shoes.    
  
I ducked my head outside while Kali added the finishing touches to Jess’ makeup and fussed with her bouquet. Chuck was waiting outside the door, ready to give her away.    
  
“Hey Chuck, you ready for this?” I asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder to announce my presence.    
“Not at all.” He sighed, a small smile playing on his lips. “But I don’t think I’ll ever be any more ready than this.” I nodded in understanding before moving around him to check the garden.    
The few seats we’d set up were mostly full, the few friends and family we’d invited already seated, with a couple of spare seats in case anyone brought along a +1. The Winchester’s were already settled at the end of the garden, Sam standing beside Rufus, the dark skinned pastor trying in his gruff way to make conversation.    
  
I head back inside to fetch Kali, it was time for us to take our places and let Chuck have a moment to talk to Jess before he walked her down the aisle.    
  
As we moved up to stand opposite Dean and Gabe I caught Dean’s eye, he had been staring proudly at his brother before the movement of our arrival caught his attention. He winked at me, eyes roaming over me hungrily. Gabe was practically drooling over Kali before Dean smacked his arm, motioning with his head to look towards the house. Kali and I looked up as well.    
  
Jess was radiant. Her golden hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders, curled to perfection. Her dress was eggshell white, with yellow embellishments drawing attention to her curves. She was smiling at everyone as Chuck led her down the aisle between the chairs.   
  
Sam, however, was staring at his bride to be, mouth slack. Dean hissed at him and he closed his mouth with a snap. Standing straighter as Jess moved closer. At the look in his eyes all my previous jealousy washed away, sure Jess was marrying Sam, but he would never take away my best friend.    
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**   
  
Today Sammy was getting married. Sammy. I didn’t think this day would ever happen and I couldn’t be prouder. Jess was an amazing girl, and sure, this was kind of a shotgun wedding but there was no doubt in my mind that we’d have ended up here in the long run anyway.    
  
We spent the morning getting dressed, Sam running to the bathroom occasionally to dry retch like he was the one suffering morning sickness instead of his soon-to-be wife. It put me off my breakfast.    
  
“Man up Sammy.” I elbowed him jokingly as he washed his face in the sink, reaching up to try to tame his hair.   
  
“Shut up, jerk.” He snorted, stalking out of the bathroom to sit with Gabe.   
  
“Bitch.” I joked, coming to stand in front of him. He was looking a little green again. “Alright, lets get this freak show on the road.” I announced, trying to get him out of this room and moving, rather than letting him sit here and work himself up again.    
  
The yard looked awesome. Kali and Cas had worked late into the night getting as much of it set up as they could, finishing it this morning before racing off to prepare themselves as well. I was a little jealous that Cas was a part of the bridal party and as such was getting dressed with them. I mean, I know Cas wasn’t into chicks like that, and that these girls are practically his sisters and have seen him in ALL stages of undress. But still, now that he was mine I didn’t want to let anyone else look or touch.    
  
We hadn’t been outside long before I saw Cas poke his head out the door, glancing around the yard quickly before ducking back inside. He and Kali joined us beside the grumpy old pastor, Rufus. Cas looked awesome. That suit hugged him in all the right places and I tried not to think about how that meant Kali had  _ properly _ fitted his suit to him. I couldn’t take my eyes away from him. Not until movement at the house caught my eye. The door was opening and Gabe was still drooling over Kali. I nudged him, motioning to the house.    
  
Jess looked awesome. Apparently Sammy thought so too as he looked totally lame standing there with his mouth hanging open. “Sammy!” I hissed, trying to remind him to keep some semblance of decorum.  He stood up straighter and straighter as Jess moved down the aisle. By the time she reached us, Sammy looked like all his Christmases had come at once. 

  
“You look beautiful.” He whispered, never once removing his eyes from her face.  She blushed lightly, grinning at him happily.  
  
Rufus cleared his throat and started talking. I let my mind and eyes wander, moving between watching Sammy and Jess exchange their vows, over to Cas; his eyes misty with was most definitely tears. I was going to tease the hell out of him about this later.    
  
When Rufus announced that Sammy could kiss the bride I retracted that plan, as my own eyes misted a little with what was very much  _ manly  _ tears of their own.    
  
I walked over to clap Sam on the back and offer my congratulations. “You did good kid.” I murmured leaning around him to hug my brand new sister in law. I stepped away to talk to Cas, letting the newlyweds slowly move towards the cars out the front, ready and waiting to take us to where the reception will be held. Ellen hadn’t actually let us know, something about it being a surprise.

  
“Hey gorgeous” I whispered, reaching a hand up to tug on his tie a little, while I leaned in to give him a kiss of my own.   
  
“Hello Dean.” Cas cupped my face with his hand as he returned the kiss, a small blush rising in his cheeks.    
  
We traveled to the reception with Kali and Gabe. We were the last to arrive, besides the bride and groom who had stayed with the photographer, Charlie, to have their photos taken before they came to the reception.    
  
“What the fuck are they doing here?” Kali’s voice was ice. I followed her eyes over to the buffet where Balthazar stood talking to a woman I didn’t know.   
  
“Who’s that he’s with?” I asked slowly, my mind already jumping to hopes that Cas wouldn’t get jealous seeing his ex with some woman.    
  
“Lisa fucking Braedon.” Kali snapped, it was hard to tell which person she disliked most, Balthazar or Lisa.   



	11. Lemon slices and wedding cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ I made a mental note to clean Kali off later, with my tongue ~

**Castiel’s POV:**

 

_ Shit _ . Balthazar was here. And with  _ Lisa _ of all people. He was up to something, I was sure of it.

Kali was already bristling, she usually got along alright with Lisa, but apparently something had changed and Kali was practically ready to scalp a bitch. Which probably wouldn’t be the best idea at a wedding. Too many witnesses.

I was beginning to worry that the steam coming out of Kali’s ears would ruin her hair or some shit when Jess and Sam walked into the room to the applause of everyone around us. Kali sniffed and turned her back on the buffet table.

“So Jessica Winchester hey?” she drawled teasingly at Jess, winking at Gabe. “Does that mean Cas and Dean are basically related now? Incesty, I like it.”

I choked on my own spit. “What?” I sputtered, blushing like a moron. Dean rubbed my back soothingly, mostly trying to stop me from drowning on my own saliva. Kali and Gabe kept heroically straight faces for as long as they could, before bursting into disgustingly adorable giggles together when they met each other’s eye.  

Jess rolled her eyes and swung a kick towards Kali’s shins as she walked by. “Leave him alone Kali. You have bigger fish to fry.” She tossed her head towards the buffet table where Balthazar and Lisa were standing together, whispering and looking our way.

“I know.” Kali sniffed the air exaggeratedly. “I can smell it from here.”

Jess snorted with laughter and dragged a very confused Sam with her to take over the dance floor for their first dance together.

“Come on Dean, lets get a drink.” I suggested, trying to lead him to the bar by the buffet.

  
  


**Kali’s POV**

 

_ I need a drink to deal with this shit _ .  I thought bitterly. Lisa is clearly up to something and fuck knows what Balthazar, the tosser, is doing here. He was specifically told not to come.  _ So of course the shitbag came anyway. UGH _ .

I dragged Gabe along with me as I followed behind Cas and Dean, the four of us getting drinks and heading over towards the edge of the dance floor to watch Jess and Sam. They were smiling and so happy together I think I got a cavity. It was beautiful.

After the song finished we paired up and joined them on the dance floor. Lisa and Balthazar weren’t far behind us.

I eyed Cas over Gabe’s shoulder, trying to see if he seemed out of it or flustered at all, but Cas had his head on Dean’s chest and they were just slowly moving with the music together. He was perfectly fine. I relaxed happily against Gabe, just enjoying the moment.

We’d been swaying with the music for a couple of minutes when the sound of a familiar gasp followed by glass smashing had my eyes snapping open.

Lisa had somehow managed to drop her drink at Cas’s feet, while still covering him in it. That bitch did that shit on purpose, I was sure of it.

Cas looked mortified, a soggy slice of lemon sticking to his chest, liquid dripping off his coat onto the floor. “Shit, Dean, I... “ He started, before gesturing helplessly at his ruined clothes.

“Go get cleaned off Cas, I’ll get the glass.” Dean pushed his shoulder softly, shooing Cas away before crouching down to start picking up the glass shards off the floor. “And you!” He snapped, looking up at Lisa. “Why don’t you watch what you’re doing next time?”

Lisa didn’t even flinch. She was smiling. I wanted to shank her. That plan seemed even better when she crouched down next to my bestfriend’s boyfriend and put her hand on his, looking up at him from under her lashes as she whispered something I couldn’t hear.

I was ready to maul her when Gabe put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. “Just wait.” He murmured, watching Dean carefully. I waited.

Dean pulled back sharply and stalked off towards the bathroom, leaving Lisa kneeling by the broken glass. Lisa however did not keep cleaning the glass off the floor. She raced after Dean and threw herself onto him lips first like a desperate whore. Dean tried to step back but Lisa fucking Braedon clung to him like an octopus.

I saw red.

Gabe let go of my shoulder.

  
  


**Gabe’s POV**

 

_ Shit shit shit _ . I got my phone out and hit record faster than ever before, including that one time I walked into the wrong locker room while the cheerleaders were drunk as fuck and things were getting hot and heavy, damn that was a good night. A noise snapped my attention back to now and fuck. Shit was going down, Kali had just tackled that Lisa chick into the fucking wedding cake.

Lisa was shrieking, her hand fisted in Kali’s hair while she kicked her legs uselessly. Kali, however had had enough of her shit. She punched Lisa in the face, forcing her to let go of her hair to try and shield her plastic nose, her other hand tried to claw at Kali’s skin, to push her off of her but Kali was sitting right on her chest, her body moving easily as Lisa flailed around like a rodeo bull. It was hot as fuck. They were pretty much writhing together on the floor, cake on their dresses and their skin. I made a mental note to clean Kali off later, with my tongue.

“Holy shit.” Sam’s voice made me jump, I’d been too busy trying to ignore my growing boner while I watched Kali and Lisa cake wrestling. “What happened?”

“She kissed Dean and wouldn’t let him get away.” I shrugged and Dean nodded, eager to prove he wasn’t at fault this time. Apparently Kali was very possessive of her friend’s boyfriends as this was not the first time she’d reacted like a total bad ass to someone coming onto Dean, I didn’t mind though because Dean was annoying as fuck while he and Cas had been fighting and I didn’t want shit like that to happen again, it was a total cock block to have him moping around the house all the time.

“Where’s Cas?” Jess asked, reaching down and picking up a bit of wedding cake off the floor, taking a bite and offering it to Sam, calmly ignoring how Kali was now dragging Lisa out the front door of the building, leaving a trail of cream and icing behind her like a delicious blood trail.

I looked around. No Cas.

Dean was peering around the room, trying to spot Cas anywhere when suddenly he stiffened. “Where’s Balthazar?” His voice worried.

We did a quick search of the premises, starting with the bathroom.

The only sign of Cas was his coat, lying on the counter in the bathroom, sans lemon slice but still wet and gross from the spilled drink. There was no sign of Balthazar at all.

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

We searched everywhere, but there was no sign of Cas or Balthazar. Sam, ever the brain, thought to call his cell and we waited with bated breath for it to ring, all of us groaning in disappointment when the coat in my hand started chirping the cheesy ringtone Cas had for Sam. 

“Fuck!” I angrily kicked the wall nearby, venting my worries in a totally helpful manner and leaving a small scuff mark. “Where the hell could he be?” 

“I’m sure he’s fine Dean.” Jess put her hand on my arm, stopping what may have been another totally helpful angry outburst. “Balthazar might be a jerk but he’d never hurt Cas.” She hesitated when I failed to restrain my snort of disbelief. “Well, not physically at least.” She amended.   
  
I ran my fingers through my hair anxiously, pacing through the room and trying to remember all the things Cas had told me about his ex, which was frustratingly little. Cas hadn’t liked to talk about his ex, the ex who had left him for someone else, who had broken his heart so completely.

  
_Maybe he just left, maybe he went back to the guy after all? It was possible wasn’t it?_ I couldn’t really blame him if that were the case, Balthazar had been his first love, and that’s always something special, and if Balthazar wanted him back now, well who was I to stand between them?   
  
I was pacing and thinking, often swinging totally helpful kicks at the scuff on the wall as I passed it, so engrossed in my own thoughts that I almost missed it when Jess smacked her hand to her head and sighed.    
  
“Of course!” She exclaimed, looking like she had had some huge revelation. “That’s clearly where he’d take him.”   
  
“Care to share with the class Blondie?” Gabe asked dryly. But Jess wasn’t listening, she’d already grabbed Kali’s hand and dragged her off towards exit by the parking lot.   
  
“Are you guys coming or not?” Kali sang airily over her shoulder, fixing us all with a challenging look like there was actually a chance we’d stay here.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long it will be between updates, for this or Pocket Angel. I'm having a lot of personal crap going on at home, as well as struggling with uni too. I'm going to try and finish this one up, go back over it and fix any mistakes I made, then move on to Pocket Angel. I'll get there. oxox


	12. Payback's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ apparently my dick didn’t get the memo that my heart was broken because it stood up and paid attention ~

**Castiel’s POV**

  
Balthazar wanted to talk. He was  _ sorry.  _ And he  _ wanted to talk. _

I’d watched his and Lisa’s little divide and conquer plan falling into place, barely managing to keep from laughing as I saw Gabe let go of Kali’s shoulder and start filming. I wasn’t stupid, I knew exactly what was going on here, and I knew that my friend’s could handle their part of it. I needed this moment with Balthazar. It had been coming since the moment he decided to break it off the way he did. I deserved better, I  _ deserved this. _

 

I spun on my heel and stalked into the bathroom, focusing my attention on trying to clean myself up. My coat was soaked. Gross. I picked the lemon slice off my shoulder as Balthazar breezed into the room, eyes wide and innocent. “Cassie please, just let’s get out of here, let’s talk about this.”   
  
I flicked the lemon towards the trash, watching as it slowly slid down out of sight. “Ok Balthazar.” 

Decision made I took off my coat, it was soaked and I know that Jess and Kali would find it eventually and bring it home for me. “Let’s get out of here.” I tried to throw a flirty wink at him for good measure, from the way he leered I succeeded, Dean taught me well.    
  
For a moment I hesitated.  _ Dean.  _ Shit. Surely he’d understand. I needed this. Needed to do this.   
  
Before I could stop myself again I allowed Balthazar to lead me to parking lot, insisting we travel together. Balthazar’s car was a gaudy and flashy as he was, a gorgeous red Audi convertible that he probably paid someone to clean for him. 

 

I bit my lip as I allowed my hand to trail over the side of the car, it was a really nice fucking car. Balthazar grinned as he watched me, pulling open the driver’s door and gesturing magnanimously to for me to drive. 

“Holy shit Balthy?” I looked up at him through my lashes, before turning back to the car. “I can drive?”    
  
“Course Cassie, I know you always wanted to.” Balthazar winked at me, closing the door behind me and walking around to get in the passenger side. I tried to hide my grin.  _ Oh this was too easy. _

****_  
  
_

**Balthazar POV**

 

_ Oh this was too easy. _ I knew that Cassie was still into me. He looked so happy driving my Audi, his dark hair mussed and unruly in the wind, his cheeks flushed and glowing from the cool night air as it whipped past us, his gorgeous blue eyes sparkling with mischief as he looked over at me and grinned. 

“You look good Cassie. Beside me, driving my car I mean.” Why the fuck was I stumbling over my words? I’m Balthazar. I’m amazing and I know Cassie was totally into me anyway.  _ Man the fuck up.  _ I fumed internally. Resolutely placing my hand on Castiel’s where his rested on the gear shift. Cassie stiffened a little at the contact, letting out a breath before relaxing again as I ran my thumb across the backs of his fingers. “I missed you Cassie.”   
  


Cassie sighed, barely taking his eyes off the road to flick a quick look in my direction. “I missed you too Balthazar.” His eyes looked sad for a moment as he glanced at me again. “But you’re here now.”   
  
“That’s right I am.” I leaned back in my seat, letting my eyes roam over Castiel’s awesome body already planning the things I wanted to do to him tonight. “So where are you taking us Cassie?” I drawled slowly, enjoying the directions my thoughts were going.

 

“You’ll see.” Castiel winked at me mischievously. As Lawrence fell away behind us it became more apparent where we were going, Overlook Park, the place where everything big that had ever happened between Castiel and I had ever happened. 

 

The place we met, Cassie’s angry blue eyes flashing at me when I opened my car door into the side of his ugly fucking car. The place we first kissed, teeth bumping together awkwardly as we giggled our way through it. The place where I met Michael, I was frustrated and horny after Cassie had once again put a stop to everything, still claiming to not be ready. And, most recently, the place where I fucked up. Where I told Castiel that I couldn’t do it, that I didn’t need him being a cock tease anymore when I had Michael more than willing to pick up the slack. Castiel had cried, and yeah I had felt bad but a man has needs. As I learned with Michael, apparently he needed someone closer by while he was in the military, calling me and telling me he’d found someone else.  _ Fuck it.  _

 

The car stopping brought me out of my memories, we were there, the lake stretched out in front of us, reflecting the stars and the dim moonlight in the night air.    
  
“Cassie.” I whispered, suddenly feeling guilty, the memories of the last time we were here clear in my mind’s eye. “I’m sorry.”    
  
Castiel was quiet, he looked at me silently and his face was unreadable. The only sign of his nerves was how he fidgeted slightly with his fingers, twisting them a little in his hands. “I thought you were going to propose you know?” He mumbled, avoiding my eye. “I mean, you brought me out here, where we first met, we first kissed…” He trailed off, raising a hand to run it roughly through his hair, and damn if it didn’t make him look totally sexy. 

 

Cassie got out of the car, walking away he leaned over a railing, staring out over the water. Coming up behind him I stood as close as I dared for this conversation, avoiding his eye and staring out over the water beside him. “I was an arse Cassie. Can you forgive me?”

Castiel laughed humorlessly and I didn’t flinch, _ I didn’t, _ _I just kind of jumped a little._ “Yeah Balthazar, you were. But you know, I do forgive you, I didn’t ever think I could but then one day I found that what you did, it just wasn’t important to me anymore. I guess love changed me.”    
__   
_ I am so back in the game.  _ I smirked slightly, turning towards Castiel, eyes closed, leaning forward. I waited for Cassie to close the distance, to finish the movement for me and return the kiss. What I didn’t expect was to hear a car door slam and my Audi peel out of the lot, without me.    
  
“Well  __ fuck .” I mumbled to the empty lot.

 

**_  
_ ** **Dean’s POV**

 

I watched as Kali and Gabe disappeared down the road, having already convinced Sam and Jess to go get started on their honeymoon and dropping them to their car, it had just been the three of us when we pulled up to Cas’ place, Balthazar’s fancy euro trash car parked neatly by the curb. Kali had whooped and cheered, pulling her phone out and shooting a quick text message to Jess before promptly kicking me out of the car and insisting that she and Gabe had to go pick someone up. I had no idea what was going on but I was pretty sure Kali had lost her mind. It was the only explanation for why she and Gabe thought it was a good idea to have me confront Balthazar and Cas alone.    
  
This shit was already going to hurt and I didn’t need to see them together. I didn’t want to knock but  _ fuck _ I had Cas’ phone and his stupid fucking coat.   Deciding to leave them on the porch I dragged myself up the path, barely restraining the urge to flee when the porch light came on and the door opened to show a gleeful Cas, happiness radiating from him as he smiled at me.  _ What a gloriously gorgeous bastard, _ I thought even as my heart flip flopped between sappy love feelings about happiness suiting him and breaking in half that I wasn’t the one who put the happy smile there.  _ Fuck. _

 

“Dean!” Hell Cas even sounded elated. “You’re here. I’ve been waiting for you.” And fuck if that wasn’t confusing.   
  
“Huh?” I said, ever verbose and eloquent. And then Cas was kissing me, his arms around my neck, his body pressed against me, fingers lightly tugging on my hair while his tongue aggressively probed for entrance to my mouth. I gasped into the kiss and Cas tried to crawl inside me. His tongue fucking in and out, his hips pressing closer, his arms holding tighter.

I never wanted it to stop. But apparently I wasn’t being an active enough participant because Cas’ enthusiasm slowly faded and when he stepped back he looked hurt and confused. Like I was the one who wasn’t reacting properly here. 

“Cas, what’s going on? Look you don’t have to say goodbye like this, just here...” I thrust his phone and coat at him, already turning away, ready to run. From Cas, from Balthazar, from my own heart. “Go back inside to Balthazar.”   
  
“Dean!” Cas growled my name and apparently my dick didn’t get the memo that my heart was broken because it stood up and paid attention. “Balthazar isn’t here.”

 

I looked back to the curb, because there was definitely Balthazar’s car. “Um what?” Confusion made me pliable and before I knew it I was sitting on Cas’ porch, Cas playing with my fingers linked in his as he told me about how he had stolen Balthazar’s car and ditched him by  _ their _ lake miles outside of town. And finally Kali and Gabe’s comment about having to go pick someone up made sense. And fuck if I wasn’t clinging to Cas and laughing myself to tears between relieved kisses, I certainly wasn’t crying because I’m a man and men don’t cry. Much. Fuck.

As usual, the moment got away from us and it wasn’t long until we were making out like teenagers, panting and breathing heavily between our mouths as Cas ground in my lap. “We should take this inside.” Cas panted against me, pulling himself to stand up and head towards the front door. Which was locked. Shit.   
  
Cas checked his pockets for his keys, and only came up with Balthazar’s. Apparently having grabbed the wrong keys from the coffee table in his rush to come outside we were now locked out.   Gabe and Kali would be back soon enough and I knew just the place we could wait for them and keep ourselves entertained. 

  
I smirked, taking the keys off Cas and leading the way to the Audi by the curb, opening the door and pulling a laughing Cas into the backseat with me. _Payback's a bitch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm done! It was quite hard to try and keep the writing style the same, since this was originally written by several different people as a group effort (up until the pregnancy announcement) I tried though.
> 
> I might do time stamps. In the future.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
